Forgotten Innocence
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: Vegeta, driven to obtain new power, drags Goku into space with him. Yet, an accident causes the young warrior to lose his memories. Will Vegeta help Goku recover or will he capitalize on his forgotten innocence? Warning: this is a G/V story for yaoi fans.
1. Shipwrecked

**Warning:** This will be one of my darker fanfics I am afraid and I encourage all readers younger than the age of 18 to hit the _'back'_ button on their browser. Anyone else is welcome to read and give me feedback.

There will be a different pairing compared to my other fanfics, so please pay heed and I will not indulge in any smut during this story. If you wish for that, I will post it elsewhere or send the story in its unedited content to any e-mail address you wish to provide through private messaging.

I would like to thank those who are still here to read on at your own discretion.

You have been warned and I will not post this content beyond this point.

My thanks to my loyal readers who supported my writing all of these years and I hope that this story is to your liking. I also welcome the new and interested to enjoy.

_~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

**Forgotten Innocence**

**Prologue-Shipwrecked**

It was a request that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was forced to honor the Saiya-jin Prince. Not because he was obliged to, rather, he was forced to against his own will. Journeying light-years from friends and family to the deepest, unknown realms of space and all of its mysteries, Son Goku had traveled with the only other Saiya-jin still alive. This was happening roughly a year and a half after the catalyst with the tyrant Lord Frieza and the warning of a new threat upon the horizon.

In three years give or take, everyone he had come to know might not survive if they did not prepare for the threat of the androids.

At first, Goku had planned to reacquaint with his family after a long absence; however, Vegeta would not have of that and had threatened to destroy them and the Earth. Despite the legendary transformation to help protect his friends, Vegeta had the upper hand in the argument and had forced him to once more go into space's infinite abyss in order to obtain what the younger warrior had within the battle with Frieza himself.

The power of a Super Saiya-jin.

* * *

Shockwaves collided within the almost deathly still gravity room. Had it not been for a brief flash or the fluttering of wind, one might assume that no one was actually there. Yet, breaking the sound barriers fought two warriors at such speeds that it seemed dizzying and physically impossible for the human mind to process.

Yet, these warriors train within their own world despite outer appearances; barely breaking away from their savage ancestral dance that they choose to engage in order to bring a sense of justice in their own right. Each man grew up a different background, so their justice was burdened to their upbringing, their heritage.

Suddenly, two figures appeared, barely standing on their own feet with bated breaths. Their eyes were locked on to each other; trying to find weakness in the other's stance, guard and resolve. Blindly running in first, Vegeta attempted to knock the younger warrior to the ground with a left arm; however, Goku had narrowly dodged. He planted hands in the floor and kicked towards the Saiya-jin prince's ankles in order to cause his charge to falter and take advantage of the situation.

Before either of them could continue their attack, the blaring alarm went off; warning them of a danger that they were getting themselves into. The gravity room was cast in a deep, reddish light that seemed inescapable. Vegeta was the first to recover; running to the control panel and noticing the situation. Their ship had been caught within the gravity of a magnetic field that threatening to delay their training if not tear apart the very essence of their vessel.

"Vegeta, what's going on?" Goku looked at the Saiya-jin prince in question.

"Our ship's going to go through some turbulence... shit… we need to get in our seats or…" Vegeta warning came too late and they were thrown off of their feet.

The last thing Goku saw before he blacked out was the windows flashing and sparks running along the keyboard before darkness filled the room.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Fugue

**Forgotten Innocence**

**Chapter 01-Fugue**

The lights flickered, barely working after the electrical storm that the ship had gone through over an hour ago. Slowly, Vegeta stirred from the loss of consciousness due to the ship's turbulent ride through the natural phenomena. The smell of blood filled the room and it forced him to jerk up to his feet to find the source.

Lying on the ground in a coppery pool of blood, Vegeta discovered Goku there unconscious and unaware of the injury he sustained. If he remained unconscious for too long, there would be repercussions to pay for later.

"Kakarrot, wake up…" Vegeta grabbed and slapped the younger warrior's cheek rather hard. He was hoping that the younger warrior didn't just turn over and die before they had their long-awaited duel against one another. After all, a space electrical storm would be one of the **stupidest** ways for any Saiya-jin to die.

A low, soft moan escaped Goku's lips as his eyes slowly came open. There was blood caked on his face that ran from his hair down his cheeks in different thicknesses. Most of the blood seemed to have run down the right side of his face where he had been laying on the floor coated with the crimson liquid. He seemed pale due to the blood loss and would require medical attention and nourishment to help him recover.

"About damn time," he cursed angrily. "Honestly, you better not die on me! Your life is supposed to be mine!"

"Huh? Who are you?" Goku uttered the first words with uncertainty. Vegeta's eyes widened from the scowl he usually wore as he stared at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin looking helplessly and nervously around him. There was fear in his eyes; almost though he worried that he did something wrong. It grew worse when the next thing he said confirmed the worse-case scenario further: "Who am I?"

Hearing those words reminded Vegeta of his days working with Frieza. Though there were people who had forgotten their memories during missions, he heard that those warriors never acted the same way after the accidents they went through. Sometimes, they would remember weak glimpses of their former life; however, there were some that ended up being killed for their lack of memory since it was considered a weakness on the battlefield.

"Shit…" Vegeta spoke in a frustrated tone.

"Did I do something wrong?" Goku asked in question. Vegeta fought the urge to do away the Earth-raised Saiya-jin with a blast; knowing that deep inside, he had the answers to becoming a Super Saiya-jin.

"We're going to have to land soon, so get cleaned up," Vegeta spoke in a grave tone.

"Wait, you didn't answer my questions!" Vegeta walked off the bridge of the ship and went to his room before slamming the door in the twice amnesiac Saiya-jin's face.

* * *

Vegeta toweled off the water from his hair. He had set a course to one of Frieza's former medical bases to see if mental scans would indicate if Goku could regain his memory. He didn't bother asking the Earth-raised Saiya-jin if he still remembered how to teleport seeing he was of no use to them if they suffocated in the vast reaches of space.

'_If worse comes to worse, I might have to kill him to put him out of his fucking misery…'_ Vegeta thought morbidly before putting on his armor.

* * *

Frieza Planet #39 was one of the planets Vegeta had prayed not to visit. With Frieza's murder not long ago, they had no idea that their lord and master was due to the lack of communication between planets. The Saiya-jin Prince assumed it would take months, if not years before they found out that the tyrant was dead before the inhabitants would pick up and resume on what was left of their lives before the tyranny and devastation.

Despite the lack of communication between planets its medical facilities are of high quality, it lacked hospitality for the remaining Saiya-jins that have visited this planet in the past. Yet, Vegeta had talked them into landing and had threatened if he and the passenger were treated poorly, he would kill half of the medical team in the process. So they worked feverishly over the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's medical condition that vexed them rather heavily. While Goku whined whenever a needle was shown, poked or prodded, Vegeta had excused himself from the room to take a walk.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Prince of all Saiya-jins…" a chuckle came from Vegeta. From his right, a humanoid creature approached him from the side as the prince eyed the male with a knowing glare.

"What do you want Reiux?" Vegeta eyed the alien warily.

Reiux's skin tone was a creamy color, yet, his hair was that of fire, a red-orange that seemed to stand out compared to the other creatures. His elf-like ears seemed heavily decorated by various studs of silver earrings that went from the lobe of his ear to the very curve of the shell. A small chain seemed to link a certain set together, but it did not seem to limit the garnish of his armored form. The skin-tight black spandex hugged every square inch of his torso to show off his powerful muscles. The armor, unlike the others issued was his own design of silver and black with only one shoulder strap compared to those with two.

"Hey, easy, I'm just wondering what you're doing back here… I mean, the last time we parted, you left me with a split lip and a broken arm," Reiux nervously chuckled.

"Doesn't mean I am unable to do it again," Vegeta threatened.

"Hey, I heard that you brought another of your kind with you, what happened?" Reiux was quick to the point and knew something was amiss.

"The idiot hit his head and I brought him here to see if there's anyway for him to remember who the fuck he is…" Vegeta muttered rather angrily. It was degrading enough he had even brought the Earth-raised Saiya-jin into space, but now, he felt like he was regretting the decision with a passion.

"Oh! So you're taking pity on him? Rather unusual for someone like you to do such a thing to an amnesiac warrior…"

"That's none of your concern! If he doesn't recover his memories, then my goal is for naught…"

"Oh, so you're still chasing after that legendary power. I thought you would have given up on it by now…"

"I haven't because I have seen it and it's because of that idiot that I cannot kill him yet."

"Ohh… so you're after that guy's secret…" Reiux smirked. "That's the prince I know! But you know something; maybe you ought to have his memories returned so soon…"

"What do you mean?" Vegeta didn't get the idea behind the other man's logic.

"What I'm saying is he's a clean slate; a guy you can easily take advantage of now that he has no way of remembering what you are to him," Reiux encouraged. "That means you can do whatever the hell you want and not have to deal with the repercussions later!"

The dumbfounded look on Vegeta's face became that of a smirk. "Go on…"

* * *

Speaking of the amnesiac Saiya-jin, Goku had found himself poked and prodded one too many times that he was getting annoyed and had tried to escape. The special doctors had to be called in to restrain him in a series of harnesses to avoid him from fleeing their examination. Completely unable to move and subjected to their series of tests and diagnosis, he heard so much chattering that it made his head ache uncomfortably.

After two hours of testing, the doctors finally reached their conclusion. Following the blood samples, urine samples, countless scans and other various tests, they had an answer.

"Patient 16-42-08-B6-A," the doctor started in an authoritative voice, "we have reached a conclusion and will now contact the man who had brought you here."

"Uh… okay," Goku spoke rather confused before the lead doctor walked off.

* * *

"Attention, will Prince Vegeta come to the lab at once?"

"Guess that idiot's test is done," Vegeta rolled his eyes before starting towards the medical bay.

"Well, remember what I said," Reiux called to the retreating prince with a rather devious intent. "Ensure that he doesn't remember his former life and he'll play right into your hands…"

The doors slid open and Vegeta walked into the room with a rather challenging look in his eyes. They said _'better give me the good news or I swear you're all going to regret crossing me'_ glare that made them uneasy.

"Well, the good news is the damage did not leave a clot in his brain, but the bad news is his memories won't ever return," the doctor explained. "We noticed that he had head trauma once before and that spot he fell on was the same place he hit. Our orders are to execute him, but that is up to you if you wish to carry it out."

"Denied," Vegeta spoke.

"Vegeta, there's nothing else we can do and…" the doctor stammered; attempting to reverse the prince's haughty decision.

"I am aware of his memory loss, but you are not to kill Kakarrot," Vegeta replied. "If he needs to be reminded what it is to be a warrior, then so be it. I will not coddle him, explain what needs to be explained and be done with it. If you do anything else, I will not hesitate destroying this planet. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-yes Vegeta…" the doctor noticed that Vegeta went to the door and knocked it open, not sparing any patience with allowing it to open automatically.

Goku's eyes looked up startled at the only other Saiya-jin alive; a silent plea that he was released from the confinements he had been trapped in for more than two hours now without any promises of escape anytime soon.

"Kakarrot," Vegeta broke the silence between them.

"What?" Goku blinked, not expecting the man to say anything.

"Your name is Kakarrot," Vegeta continued. "Remember that name or I will ensure that it is burned into your forehead."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Decision

**Forgotten Innocence**

**Chapter 02-Decision**

"Vegeta, we really ought to keep him for observation," the doctor requested. The Saiya-jin prince glanced at the amnesiac Saiya-jin who was cringing from the idea of being probed any further by needles, hands or other various appendages.

Kakarrot's eyes fell upon the prince in a silent, pleading fashion. If he were detained by these doctors a minute longer, he might end up attempting to escape on his own. Despite the lack of memories, he still loathed the idea of needles being in his immediate presence.

"He's fine, if anything happens, I'll drag his ass back in here," Vegeta scoffed before firing a blast at one of the shelves filled with valuable and advanced medicines that were no where to be found on Earth. While the doctors scattered to clean up or save what they could, Vegeta grabbed Kakarrot's arm and dragged him off. The last thing he needed was for Kakarrot to continue looking childish.

Especially if the fool was to fully acknowledge his Saiya-jin heritage at long last whether he remembered or not.

* * *

It had been an exhausting day for both of the Saiya-jins as they walked down the streets of the city. Vegeta wondered why Kakarrot seemed to tail him almost like a child who was learning what the real world was like without parents around. He had warned the amnesiac male not to stray and thus, made sure to track his chi constantly to ensure that he followed Vegeta's direct order. If not, there would seriously be consequences and hell to pay.

'_With proper training, it shouldn't take long for him to become a Super Saiya-jin again,'_ Vegeta thought while the younger Saiya-jin tagged along behind him; trying to stay a step behind without having to look at his surroundings. _'It makes me wonder how this buffoon managed to survive all this time with the pure insanity of the trust he puts into people.'_

The town, despite its size, was easy to get lost in due to the fact of the complex buildings in various architectural sizes, shapes and designs. For the time being, their ship was being repaired, so leaving the general vicinity of the planet was voided until maintenance was complete.

There was also the fact that they needed to restock on supplies due to the power failure spoiling at least half of their food that was edible. Then, there was the fact that there was a lack of medical supplies on the ship he had boarded, so that would have to be addressed as well.

'_If we go back to that mud ball planet that Kakarrot liked prior to his memory loss, they will only remind him of the goody-goody he used to be and not a Saiya-jin warrior,'_ Vegeta ill-thoughts continued. _'He's better off staying with me and attempt to learn how to be a proper fighter, not one of those guys who would jump on a chance and give someone a' second chance' bull-shit…'_

"So where are we going Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked; jarring the prince out of his thoughts. Try as they might, they could not escape the various local vendors' gazes and selling tactics to promote their ridiculous wares. Vegeta had to send death-like glares to make them back off and remove the idea that they were interested in helping them make a sale and satisfy their greedy ways of life on this pitiful planet.

"We are going to find suitable nourishment and lodging for the night until our ship is repaired," Vegeta told the amnesiac Saiya-jin. "Tomorrow, we will leave this planet and find another to start getting your training in order."

"Training?" Vegeta had to remind himself that some amnesiac patients would have difficulty remembering that they were once warriors and that sometimes; retraining would get them back into the role. Since they were born to fight, that would be an easy thing to do to help get Kakarrot back into his proper role.

"Yes, but we won't do it on this planet," Vegeta answered.

"Where are we going then?" Kakarrot's questions were already starting to give the Saiya-jin Prince a headache. Rather than tell him to 'shut-up and not say anything else', Vegeta chose the option of answering the fool's question.

"We will go to…"

"Funny we run into each other again, Vegeta," Reiux's voice carried over rather loudly. Vegeta stopped and Kakarrot had nearly bumped into the shorter warrior. "Seems things are going better now?"

"In a way," Vegeta felt a little uneasy when Reiux's gaze fell upon Kakarrot. It was almost though he was looking at the amnesiac Saiya-jin as eye candy of sorts.

"He's cute," Reiux smirked while examining the younger warrior with interest. "Is he taken?"

"Taken?" Kakarrot was confused by the other man's interest in him. Had Vegeta not stepped in the way, Reiux might have taken Kakarrot and never returned.

"He is; what of it?" Vegeta growled a warning towards the other male. Last thing he needed was competition for the hidden power that currently slept within him. Of course, Vegeta did not catch onto why Reiux wanted Kakarrot out of all people suddenly.

"Oh, I see… that's a shame… I thought you didn't have a boyfriend," Reiux replied.

Vegeta's face became red, not out of embarrassment, but of anger. "Just get lost Reiux! Kakarrot is mine and mine alone!"

"Ooo… possessive… I guess I'll leave you two alone," Reiux walked off; leaving an angered Saiya-jin Prince and a confused amnesiac Saiya-jin alone.

"What did he mean by that?" Kakarrot was the first to say something after Reiux's exit.

"Drop it Kakarrot and let's just get going," Vegeta spat; not wanting to get involved with this conversation any further. Last thing he wanted was the amnesiac Saiya-jin to think that they were some sort of item. In truth, he only wanted one thing from the third-class before he decided upon his immediate fate.

* * *

Finding suitable lodging was an understatement. The two had to end up squatting in a nearby facility for the night with inadequate food supplies for the two Saiya-jins. Mainly, they had eaten a month's rations and though they were told there was not enough for them, Vegeta had threatened to nuke the place sky high.

"Hmph, I still can't believe these peons have little food," Vegeta snorted.

"We could probably hunt…" Kakarrot suggested.

"Yeah, but I don't want to cause a great deal of grief on this planet and start resorting to cannibalism-like tactics when we're supposed to be here for a day." Vegeta yawned. "We better get some sleep. Do not stray from my side tonight or do anything funny."

"As you wish," Kakarrot accepted Vegeta's words. Despite his stomach growling, he ignored it to the best of his abilities.

* * *

The quarters given weren't the best they could have, but it was better than sleeping on the streets and getting raped in the dead of night or murdered in cold blood. It reeked of various body odors, post-lust, sweat and blood. Still, this didn't deter Vegeta as he fell backwards onto the bed before him; his gaze falling on the mildew ceiling that hovered above him mocking him silently for him to destroy it.

Beside him, Kakarrot had fallen on a bed across from him in a similar position. Instead of the earthen clothes he wore prior to the accident, he now wore the same spandex armor that seemed to hug every delicious curve on his body.

"_Is he taken?"_

Reiux's words echoed in his mind. Why was he thinking about that pervert's comment at a time like this? Kakarrot had nothing worthy to offer besides the key to a higher power, and yet, he felt almost though that was the only thing he lusted after over everything else. Besides that, Kakarrot had hardly anything else to offer besides his servitude in conquering planets and creating an empire that rivaled his late father's attempt.

'_In any case, even if he did remember everything, I doubt that brain-dead fool would even know how to fuck,'_ Vegeta thought silently while eyeing the amnesiac Saiya-jin's resting form. _'If he had grown up on our home planet, he probably would have had a family unit by now, even a cub or two ravaging planets of their own…'_

He reminded himself that he already had that back on Earth; abate the fact that he also had friends and comrades that came to his aid. Yet, he never even bothered to ravage the very planet he was supposed to conquer in the name of Frieza by forgetting his memory. Even if it did have the Dragon Balls, the simpleton probably would have done far more than just ensure the extinction of mankind, but also the probability of gaining whatever he desired from those seven mystical balls.

'_Even his forgotten memories…'_ Vegeta fumed. _'Hell if I ever let that happen. He's too fucking retarded to realize what a Saiya-jin warrior's supposed to do. I would be damned if I let him remember his pathetic life.'_

Before sleep claimed the Saiya-jin prince, he had vowed that Kakarrot would never associate with the earthen name Son Goku ever again.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Retraining

**Forgotten Innocence**

**Chapter 03: Retraining**

Morning came much too soon for Vegeta and he found himself dragging Kakarrot to where the ship was waiting for them. The sooner they left the planet, the sooner he could start on the path of becoming a Super Saiya-jin.

"So, which planet are we heading for?" Kakarrot asked him.

"Whichever has a decent gravitation field and a challenge for the both of us," Vegeta replied coolly.

"Sounds good," Kakarrot grinned. Vegeta had to fight back the urge to punch the fool. Though he had forgotten his memories, he still seemed to act like the third-class idiot he had been. He would have to make him realize he was supposed to be a fighter, not a child.

* * *

The ship stood ready despite a few patches near the engine area. Vegeta mentally concluded that the engines had taken a blow due to the electrical storm and noticed that the rest of the ship had been buffered, yet seemed to be still in one piece.

"It's all ready Vegeta," one of the assistants replied. "We restocked it as you requested with food, water and the other things you requested."

"It's about time," Vegeta started walking onto the ship. "Come Kakarrot, our time on this planet is over."

"Wait, Vegeta," a voice called out. The Saiya-jin prince stopped and turned around to see the doctor that had treated Kakarrot yesterday approach with a strange device. "You should take this as well."

"I don't need that scouter," Vegeta huffed. "I will be fine without it…"

"At least for security reasons, we…" The doctor was silenced when the device itself was shattered with a blast. Kakarrot followed Vegeta without saying a word; knowing that the prince's word was final and he shouldn't dawdle around.

The hatch of the ship closed with a hiss and Vegeta sat down in the seat punching in coordinates into the computer. Kakarrot sat beside him rather confused about what happened outside, but decided against saying anything to infuriate the other Saiya-jin's temper any further than it already has.

* * *

Outside of the ship however, the doctor had slowly recovered from the shock and growled.

"You did put a tracking device on the ship, didn't you Reiux?" the doctor asked.

"Of course," Reiux smirked. "They wouldn't know what's wrong with the ship until it's too late."

"Excellent… we are going to get the best of everything soon enough."

"Indeed we will… if Frieza's still alive out there, we will use their combined power before disposing of them."

* * *

Days slowly passed before they reached the destination that Vegeta had in mind. Before long after the ship landed, Vegeta had already brought Kakarrot out in order to start his retraining. At first, Kakarrot's moves were atrocious; worst than his half-Saiya-jin cub's fighting style when he first fought against the brat years earlier.

Very soon however, Kakarrot began showing improvement despite the forgotten learning style he had adapted to in his years on Earth. It was a sloppy version of his prince's fighting style, but it was an improvement over not knowing what the hell he was doing.

"Hey Vegeta, can we take a break?" Kakarrot asked after a few hours. Though the elder warrior would normally not allow it, he figured that he was pushing the former Earth-raised Saiya-jin rather hard.

"Fine, but afterwards, we are to continue our training." Vegeta snorted. Kakarrot flew up in the air, taking in a relieving breath of air before flying off into the forest. _'At least he isn't acting like a gullible fool…'_

* * *

'_Ever since I woke up, I feel like I'm missing something,'_ Kakarrot thought quietly to himself while looking around for food. The alien landscape did nothing to help him find what he was looking for. _'Is Vegeta hiding something from me that I should know?'_

A rustle from the unnatural purple bushes caught the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's attention as he turned. A black, fur-covered short creature emerged from the bushes, a hiss escaping its mouth. At first, it almost seemed that Kakarrot had interrupted something; however, more of the creatures emerged from the surrounding bushes. They lunged almost as one at the physically taller Saiya-jin that seemed to have invaded their territory. Unsure of the numbers, Kakarrot began to run away with the furry creatures following.

Before he knew it, he reached the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea of purple leaved trees that stood hundreds of feet below. Skidding to a halt, the creatures continued their snarling and hissing sounds at Kakarrot. Outnumbered, Kakarrot slid into a fighting stance before the creatures lunged. Not one managed to get on him when a blast suddenly cleaved at all of them from the side; almost though the amnesiac Saiya-jin was there to lure them out.

"Great job Kakarrot. It seems you found dinner," Vegeta smirked. Kakarrot saw the burnt carcasses of the creatures that had given chase to him minutes earlier.

"Why did you kill them?" Kakarrot glared at Vegeta. Despite his memory loss, his emotions were still a strong trigger deep within his psyche as the power began to rise within him. Before he could go further, Vegeta decked Kakarrot across the face; almost though daring him to disobey his orders again.

"Kakarrot, it's kill or be killed," Vegeta warned. "Remember that. We have no one to rely on besides ourselves."

"R-right…" Vegeta saw the pain in Kakarrot's eyes, the pain of not knowing who he was and figured despite the memory loss, he still had the deeply rooted emotions that he had been given throughout his first couple of decades engraved in his personality.

"We cannot be permitted to lower our guard. To do so is disgracing to our race and our pride. I will not tolerate your weaknesses. If you fail to fight back at any time when you're outnumbered or outmatched, I will see to it personally that your life is mine."

"If that is your will, Vegeta," Kakarrot agreed to the terms painfully. It felt like he was being forced to drink poison to destroy what weaknesses he was allowing himself to be exposed to.

* * *

The burning coals of a dying fire ebbed outside of the ship that night. Kakarrot looked up at the moonless sky at the sea of stars that seemed to beckon him to travel the ghostly path towards a nameless destination. A sudden flash of images came to his mind.

…_a young child laughing while running towards him, arms outstretched…_

…_a mysterious female angrily looking like she was scolding him over something…_

…_faces of people he had not seen anywhere in his travels in space thus far…_

…_an orange, four-starred ball that seemed to hold a significant value…_

Those fleeting images came and went before he shook his head.

'_Wh-what was that?'_ Kakarrot had no idea that what images he had seen were his forgotten memories of Earth. He would have bothered Vegeta about what he had seen; however, after the earlier lecture, he decided instead to keep it to himself.

'_It is probably part of that weakness he told me about…'_ He added mentally. His eyes slowly closed, sleep's siren call seeming to become stronger. For now, he seemed more lost than he ever was and that was something he could not fight against.

Not far away, a pair of eyes watched his slumbering form from a distance before fading back into the darkness. If the former Earth-raised Saiya-jin had still been able to fully access his abilities, he probably wouldn't have let the mysterious stranger go without a tussle.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Longing

**Forgotten Innocence**

**Chapter 04: Longing**

A month had passed since their arrival on Solace. To Kakarrot's surprise, Vegeta had decided to name the planet after a long-dead star that once orbited their home planet. Though the amnesiac Saiya-jin knew nothing of his long-destroyed planet, the prince had begun teaching him of the culture that he never even knew of. Despite never setting foot on the planet itself, he felt a yearning for something he never experienced.

At the same time, the dreams persisted and though there were fragments of people he should know or recognize, he still couldn't put a name to the faces or people he had seen. He still had not told Vegeta anything about it and kept to himself. It was probably a good self-preservation tactic that allowed him to get to know his prince even better than anyone else alive.

Yet, there were times Kakarrot felt vulnerable whenever he was alone; almost though someone was watching him. Whenever he attempted to find out what it was all he was greeted with was a horrible, yet boding silence that almost seemed deafening. Of course, he never voiced his complaint with Vegeta; knowing that the prince thinking he was in a state of paranoia. So he kept quiet.

Until today when he finally found his answer fighting an intruder off with what he had learned.

"Who are you?" Kakarrot growled. He wanted to blast the guy to bits; however, a more rational part of him told him to ask questions first, kill later.

"None of your business monkey… my orders were to bring you back to BREED headquarters…" the alien hissed.

"Whoever gave you their orders can go fuck themselves," Kakarrot fired a blast through the guy's torso and discarded the body to the ground. It was moments after he took the life that he felt guilt; almost though he had not given the guy a chance to redeem himself for something he had yet to do wrong. _'No, Vegeta would punish me if I had let him live…'_

Leaving the scene of the incident, he headed back to the ship.

* * *

"Kakarrot, what the hell happened?" Vegeta demanded; wanting an answer for the raised chi he had felt earlier.

"Some bastard from BREED or whatever it was wanted to take me somewhere…" Kakarrot trailed off from his thoughts when he noticed the panicked look on his prince's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Shit, we have to get the fuck off this planet," Vegeta growled; totally angry at the idea that their ideal paradise was no longer a valid training spot. "You are not to leave the vicinity; we are going into space after we find the tracking bug on this ship."

"As you wish."

* * *

The ship was searched top to bottom before a small microchip was crushed; rendering the tracking device ineffective. Deciding then to not take any chances, Vegeta fired a blast; incinerating the planet entirely and hindering BREED's attempts in locating them anytime soon.

Now within the void of space once more, the very darkness seemed far infinite despite the sea of stars sparking within the vast distance. Were there other planets like Solace out there or was the planet destroyed one of the many precious gems that could not be restored without divine intervention? In any case, Kakarrot felt like this had happened once before; however, the images seemed faint, so fleeting and odd.

'_Why do I feel bad for the planet's destruction? We couldn't stay…'_ Kakarrot closed his eyes; allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

_A blue ocean seemed to lap against the very sandy beach and for an odd reason, he noticed his prince standing there naked in all of his glory. He seemed to have a serene look on his face; one that seemed to beckon the amnesiac Saiya-jin closer. Droplets of sweat seemed to roll down his perfectly sculpted body; outlining the very curves and strong features that made him unique._

_Yet, the thing that set his prince apart from this dream one was the irresistible glint in his eye that spoke of animalistic desire; a desire that sent a wanton heat to his loins. Before he could question this outspoken and demand an explanation, lips brushed against his own; almost though he couldn't bring himself around to protest. The carnal kiss seemed to last forever, yet, there was confusion why he felt such lust towards his prince; why he was returning this with such favor._

* * *

Almost though the dream had become unrealistic and bizarre, he awoken suddenly; drenched with sweat with an odd feeling down south that seemed to make him uneasy. Unsure of how to go about relieving himself of such an exotic dream, he sat up and sighed.

For the rest of the night, the odd feeling persisted. He had to deny this forbidden attraction towards Vegeta before it began. Otherwise, what had started could possibly spell some sort of cataclysm between him and his prince.

* * *

Morning came much too soon for Kakarrot. He was awoken rudely by Vegeta; the same grumpy, obnoxious prince of jackasses he normally tended to be when he failed to comply with such a simple request. Waking up took quite awhile to get around to, the dream he had seemed like a fortnight ago vanished without a trace.

"You were expected on the bridge half an hour ago," Vegeta demanded. "Now get your ass up and get dressed."

A grumbled reply was heard as he dressed before his prince; not giving a flying fuck what he was witnessing. Yet, the gaze seemed to linger upon his flesh and it sent chills down his spine. Not paying heed to the staring, Kakarrot adorned the normal armored top and shoes before grabbing his gloves and leaving the room. It was only after the door hissed shut that Vegeta's mind suddenly returning from the gutter of his own twisted wanton.

'_Fucking Kakarrot needs to start being more responsible… if not, I will ensure on the next planet he delivers what he's been told to give…'_ Vegeta summarized mentally before leaving the room.

* * *

Despite the setback of the incident on Solace, Vegeta had figured that their stay at the destroyed planet had been long enough to teach the amnesiac Saiya-jin how to fight. He decided to travel to a climate-conditioned planet since he had to teach the warrior that there would be times where his power could either save or screw the fighter. The white and blue orb that now seemed to fill the entire screen as the ship prepared to land upon this planet with a gravity much higher and the terrain much more challenging.

As the ship cleared the atmosphere and the high level clouds, there was a foggy setting and snowflakes dancing across the sky and planet's surface. Geysers of ice and water exploded from the small holes in the ground; almost a sign that the planet was threatening to send away any seasoned fighter from landing on the foreboding landscape. Yet, Vegeta wasn't turned off from this chaotic snow-covered planet's warnings while the ship landed softly on a smooth, yet unnatural surface.

"Outside Kakarrot, our training continues," Vegeta told the younger Saiya-jin.

Deciding not to argue with the prince, Kakarrot followed as the bay door hissed open. The snow and cold air hit them as they trudged out onto the icy and snow-covered planet. The winds that whipped around them would have forced a human back into the comforts of the warm ship; however, Vegeta was doing this as a test to see if Kakarrot could be temperament to the sudden climate changes. Neither one of them had the right equipment to survive a night on this planet, let alone train here for long periods of time.

There was no warning as Kakarrot carefully dodged the first punch delivered by Vegeta; forced back onto the icy surface as he nearly lost his footing. Yet, he quickly recovered and delivered a kick as their sparring began to intensify on the grueling planet. For a fleeting moment while he was training, he froze, feeling a vague sense of being in an environment like this before; however, in a void. A punch across the face jarred him out of these thoughts as he growled and returned the favor.

* * *

"You have gotten sloppy since our last spar," Vegeta spoke in such a disappointed tone of voice. "As punishment, you are to find dinner."

"I understand," Kakarrot bowed before flying off into the cold air. As he moved further from the ship, he felt a sense of fear creep up his spine and turned back to see the ship in the distance. He felt like if he went too far away, he would be doomed on this planet. Landing at the current position, he noticed ice carvings of an alien race. His hand gently touched them; admiring the work that probably took days to complete.

A noise startled him from behind as he turned; his hands summoning a blast before he noticed a strange dwarfish creature standing there with his tools. His skin was a tinted blue with pointed ears and wearing the thick furs of an unknown creature. It seemed Kakarrot had stumbled into this creature's art studio as more of them seemed to emerge out of nowhere. The cold was already taking its toll on his body as his vision blurred; the numbers seemed to double before he fell headfirst into the snow.

* * *

Warmth seemed to surround Kakarrot when he awoke from the dark void. His eyes opened as he noticed that he was in a cavern near a fire. Sitting up, he noticed the other dwarf-like creatures near an opening in the ceiling where the snow was coming in. There was a light that fell upon a beautiful ice carving of an unidentified female with sprite-like wings. A song-like ballad was heard in the alien language and Kakarrot cursed that he couldn't understand the significance of their odd world.

Despite being the outsider, they had allowed him the chance to warm up, to rest within the only world they were familiar with. It felt foreboding; almost though he had been given this chance a few times in his life. The smell of food brought his mind back to the present though and he suddenly rose to his feet as the singing stopped and all eyes fell upon him.

"I have to go back where I belong…" Kakarrot began, backing up before tripping and falling upon the ground. A nearby dwarf, a female one, climbed on top of him to pin him; however, Kakarrot had no issues pushing her away before realizing he had been stripped out of his clothes. Grabbing the fur from the bed, he sprinted out of the cave into the snowy wilderness; not wanting to spend another minute of their bizarre ritual.

Firing a blast at the entrance of their world, he caused it to cave in; to keep them from following. Taking off into the sky, he felt frightened; worried that he had done something wrong, yet another saying that he did the right thing.

'_Why am I judging myself? I mean they were going to violate me and use me for their fucking desires… I belong with Vegeta…'_

Kakarrot froze in mid-air; wondering why he thought those words. The wind blew through his hair and against the fur that was draped around his body; reminding him of his current dilemma. At the same time however, his mind was a million miles away, numb from the actual experience he was facing. At that moment, he didn't care if he died on that planet; he had more questions now than answers that he yearned to hear for himself.

Was it truly fair to belong to Vegeta? The same prince who seemed to have a mysterious and shady past that he had yet to explain to the younger Saiya-jin? Was he truly supposed to be something more to his prince or was he making up such a disillusion to cover for the amnesia he was struggling against?

'_I belong to Vegeta? Since when did he admit he cared about me? He's my prince…he wouldn't want anything from me besides that transformation he's looking for. I'm nothing to him… just nothing but a tool… nothing more, nothing less…'_

Flying onwards towards the place he felt his prince's chi, he decided to abandon the idea of hunting with only a fur on his back; knowing full well he would have a lot of explaining to do when he got back to the ship.

* * *

"Mind telling me what happened to your clothes and the food you was supposed to bring back?" Vegeta growled.

"I was attacked by an alien group that stole my clothes and dragged me to their lair. I had to wait until their guard was down before I could escape," Kakarrot lied to his prince, knowing if he had told the absolute truth, he would be punished far worse.

"Hm… well… guess we're not going to stay long on this planet either…" Vegeta replied. "I was hoping that the cold climate would have prepared you for the transformation, but it seems our trip here was in vain. Get a shower and get dressed. We'll be leaving in a half hour."

* * *

The survivors of the alien race had managed to dig their way outside again, the ship blasted off the surface; causing them to cry in vain of the stranger from the heavens leaving them. It was the last thing on their minds before their very world was rocked by the hand of destruction, wiping them out without a trace.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Tarot

**Forgotten Innocence**

**Chapter 05: Tarot**

Four days had passed since the destruction of the ice planet and already, Kakarrot had become anxious where Vegeta commanded the ship to head to next. Bored of the vast darkness of space, he attempted to distract himself with various attempts to see if the prince would spar with him; however, the elder warrior just brushed him off. Perhaps it was just the madness of space starting to get to him since he kept having strange dreams of a life he wasn't sure was true or false. He almost thought at times he heard them talk, but it was softer, more distant than he was able to hear.

Wherever Vegeta was taking them next had better be worth the all the effort.

* * *

"Kakarrot, we'll be landing in a half hour, get your ass on the bridge," Vegeta yelled through the closed door. Truth be told, he could have just walked in there again, but lately, the Saiya-jin prince felt wary about Kakarrot for some odd reason. Ever since he took Kakarrot to the arctic-type planet, the warrior seemed unsure of himself and that bothered the prince greatly.

'_Maybe he's just antsy due to the fact that our training hasn't been as promising as it was in the beginning,'_ Vegeta mentally concluded. _'If that's the case, I will ensure his training grows even stricter upon landing. I just hope that BREED doesn't show up and I manage to get Kakarrot to transform already so I can achieve my goal and ensure my right is fulfilled.'_

From within the room unaware of Vegeta's thoughts, Kakarrot laid there already dressed in the armor provided; however, wasn't budging. His eyes were unfocused, staring at the ceiling almost in a comatose state. Had it not been for the ragged breathing, one would have thought he had died; yet, the amnesiac Saiya-jin himself seemed like he could have been in the throes of passing at any time.

Unlike the dreams or fleeting visions he had, he was trapped in one that seemed not to end just as quickly as the others. This one was almost affecting him; _entrapping_ him in the past as he clutched his armored chest in what he thought was pain. His legs curled up to his chest while he turned in the covers of his bed; fearing of death's hand descending upon him at any given moment.

'_Why am I feeling this pain? What the hell did I drink to deserve this?'_ Kakarrot's eyes fell upon the pillow that somehow turned into a white cat yelling something that his ears couldn't hear. He wanted to hear the pleas; yet, they seemed completely eclipsed by the ragged and wheezing breaths he took within his lungs.

A strong blow crossed his cheek suddenly, jarring him out of his hyperventilating state that he had been in moments ago. Sweat seemed to roll down across the already bruising cheek as his eyes fell upon his prince in question. Where the hell did he come from?

"Kakarrot, I expected you twenty minutes ago," Vegeta growled angrily. "Tell me what the fuck you were doing…"

It was then Kakarrot couldn't; no, had no other choice than to explain what happened. There was no point in hiding it anymore. "I had this strange vision… of being in pain and this cat yelling at me…" He rubbed his chest, which of course no longer hurt like it had minutes ago when he had that oddity of a vision. Was it a side-effect of keeping these secrets from the prince?

"How long have you had these visions?" Vegeta questioned; growing increasingly impatient with the amnesiac Saiya-jin.

"E-ever since we landed on Solace, but…" Kakarrot could not speak another word before Vegeta hissed in pure anger.

"Whatever those visions you see are, they no longer mean anything to you. Those visions you speak of are nothing more than the brainwashing you had gone through due to BREED's attempts to use you in their experiments."

It was a lie. Vegeta knew he was lying, but it was better that the former Earth-raised Saiya-jin knew nothing of the planet he once protected. He knew he should have destroyed the fucking planet before leaving for space; however, he left it there as a token to ensure that the younger warrior wouldn't flee to utilize the Dragon Balls to revive it along with the life upon its surface. If he truly remembered everything, then all of the things he had taught the warrior of their Saiya-jin ancestry would have gone to waste and he wouldn't be the warrior he attempted to mold into his own splitting image.

"My apologies Vegeta," Kakarrot muttered. "If BREED's still after us, then I will attempt not to remember those unpleasant things…"

"Just come with me. We're about to land in five minutes." Vegeta turned and walked towards the door as it hissed shut behind him. Kakarrot slowly rose from the bed.

'_Whoever BREED is, I will not fall for their tricks…'_ Kakarrot vowed before following his prince moments later.

* * *

An alien landscape much more bizarre than anything one could imagine awaited the two when the ship landed. Pillars of stone and strange vines ensnaring the rocky surface were the first thing Kakarrot laid his eyes on. It was though he landed upon a planet with only fauna as a source of life on this planet. Yet, a strange chirping suddenly called his eyes heavenward when he saw two white-tailed, blue winged creatures circle the pale violet sky in a strange harmony. It was though they were mates united together in some sort of perfect union that could not be broken. Had it not been for a throat clearing, he would have explored for more life that could have had this kind of tranquility.

"Kakarrot, we have training to do," Vegeta reprimanded the Saiya-jin before throwing a fist. In a way, the younger Saiya-jin began to wonder if this fighting, this way they trained a form of courtship or a brutal dance that united them together. Dodging the blow, he threw one back; the very landscape they landed in would soon become their playground and the perfection would soon vanish from their usual violence.

* * *

The water sparkled under the white sunlight as Kakarrot surfaced; splashing from his underwater hunt for fish-like creatures. He had caught several varieties to cook for their late afternoon lunch or early dinner. Either way, food was food when caught by a Saiya-jin's hand. Treading to the shore where the prince sat idle, Kakarrot emerged from the refreshing lake they found during their spar before spearheading the fish on a stick to cook over a roaring fire.

"Kakarrot," Vegeta began, "our stay on this planet will be short. We will be heading out on purging missions soon."

"If that is your will," Kakarrot did not disagree with the elder warrior. He had already taken life a few times and knew this was something he could not disobey without being severely punished.

"As it stands, we need to start finding a source of income. Our ship is starting to show wear from our spars and if we are to continue our pursuit of Super Saiya-jin, you must be willing to take lives without showing mercy to anyone. It's kill or be killed Kakarrot, we cannot risk our lives needlessly."

A confirming nod from Kakarrot was all Vegeta needed. He took a roasting branch of fish and began to eat. Yes, it was much easier telling Kakarrot what needed to be done without him disagreeing and living by his earthen traits. In a way, the accident months ago had a mixed blessing. The very power that he had seen glimpses of were only beneath the surface and it wouldn't be long until it was his as well. With Kakarrot by his side, the universe would know the unbridled fury of the Legendary Super Saiya-jins that had long been dismissed as a fairy tale.

While their meal continued in silence, a feminine figure watched from the shadows; teal eyes resting upon the younger Saiya-jin.

* * *

It was rare Vegeta allowed Kakarrot to explore after the two incidents on Solace and the ice planet. Now that he had a chance to explore, the young Saiya-jin noticed a figure jumping through the trees. Figuring it was some form of game, he took chase before running into a net that ensnared him.

His eyes fell upon an emerald skinned female with fiery red curls running to her thighs. She wore the simplest blue leaves from the trees as her only source of clothing imaginable. In her hands was a strange deck of cards.

"What the hell is…?" Kakarrot felt her violet lips press against his before he smelled a familiar scent of something he couldn't name. It was like sandalwood and vanilla mixed together in a unique way. The lips left his and before he could utter a word, the woman had flipped a card that floated there within the air followed by another until nine cards seemed to hover almost by pure magic. The one in the middle turned over first; revealing a planet with a sword struck through it.

"This card represents a past that you cannot remember, a past in which you were forced to abandon in order to spare it of destruction," the woman began; her voice bell-like. Kakarrot glanced at the card as the image of the planet seemed vaguely familiar. He clenched his eyes shut, visions slamming into his head.

"S-stop…" Kakarrot muttered.

"I cannot… not when a part of you _wants_ this…" the woman cryptically spoke before the card left of it turned over. This one revealed a feminine figure and a child. Kakarrot's eyes opened and again, the faint visions passed fleetingly. "This one reveals the family you left behind, the one yearning for your return even now…"

"I don't have a family…" Kakarrot growled.

"You do, but the fact is you have forgotten…" Another card, this time right of the middle one, turned and it revealed a male with a knife struck through his chest. "This card reveals the betrayal of the one you have no choice but to trust. In order to survive, you had to discard your memories in order to remain at his side."

"It's not true…" Kakarrot whined. _'...or is it? I do want to be at Vegeta's side, but… no, he wouldn't agree… we're too different…'_

A card in the top left hand corner flipped over and Kakarrot noticed two birds similar to the ones he saw in the sky earlier. "You seek unity; a unity that will ensure that will have an anchor despite the storm you are currently in."

'_Unity? With Vegeta? What kind of person is she?'_ Kakarrot thought silently. The card to the right of that suddenly turned, revealing a crown.

"The crown is a role of leadership that you follow. Though you have remained loyal and true to him, you feel a sense of insignificance to him due to his blood."

"Vegeta's my prince! I would never…"

"Yet in time, you must see beyond his title…" The next card, the last card in that row turned over and revealed a battlefield. "…a battle will soon take place; a battle in which you and your prince must win…"

"Win? How do you know so much about me?"

"The very kiss I took from you charged my cards; ensuring my reading accurate and true," This time, the card at the bottom left turned. It showed a dungeon and chains. "A fate that awaits you alone will be a trial you must face head strong. If you show any weakness, you will perish."

"Perish?!"

The second to last card flipped, revealing a book that had foreign writing on the cover. Again, Kakarrot wished he knew what the text read. "In the darkest hour, you must believe in what your prince said if you are to live. Do that and it shall become real…"

'_Super Saiya-jin?'_ Kakarrot did not utter this word. One vision of a golden aura flashed before his eyes; the golden hair, the teal eyes before it faded like a ghost. Was that a Super Saiya-jin?

The last card flipped over; however, before it fully turned, a blast struck the woman. The final card in itself was blank before it fell to the ground. The vines that ensnared Kakarrot gave way and he looked up to see Vegeta hovering there in an angered state.

"Kakarrot, our time here on this planet's over, we are getting ready to move on," Vegeta roared angrily before leaving. The younger Saiya-jin turned when he heard a gasp of air from behind him. The alien woman was still alive; however, as wounded as she was, he knew she wouldn't live much longer.

"Why is the last card blank?" Kakarrot asked.

"The last card has two fates…" the woman gasped, defying death for as long as she could to finish her reading. "One involving your past… the other with your prince… of those two, you will only be able to pick one path… choose wisely…" With those final words, the woman's breathing stopped, her body limp.

Kakarrot picked up the last card. For an odd reason, he decided it was best if he held onto it; knowing that when he reached that fork in the road, he would only be able to choose one path and could not turn back.

* * *

Another planet vanished in fire and brimstone as Kakarrot sat in his room looking out the portal window before looking at the card in his hands. Why was he being so sentimental over a woman who he barely knew? Sure, it was his stupidity for believing everything at face value, but she did not harm him or even attempt anything illegal or foolish.

'_My memories or my prince? Why did she make it so hard?'_ Kakarrot lay down, sliding the card under his pillow. It was another secret he had to keep from Vegeta; one he would be determined to carry to his grave. Just as things started to become clear to him, he was thrown yet another confusing and complicated curve ball and another planet vanished all because of his naïve nature.

'_Maybe its better if I didn't remember, maybe then; I could be something more to Vegeta than just a tool…'_ Kakarrot thought silently to himself. _'If he's right about BREED's brainwashing, then should I can trust him with my body, my mind and my soul... unless... no... he wouldn't lie, would he?'_

Outside the door, Vegeta had wanted to scold Kakarrot for being stupid to fall into what could have been a trap; however, the look on Kakarrot's face wasn't of distress. He almost barged in to ask what had happened, but then, he felt the younger warrior's chi fall, almost though he had went to sleep. Deciding not to press the issue with the younger warrior, he left the door.

'_Even without his memories, he's still a fool and too trusting. I will ensure the first planet we're assigned to will quickly make him change his mind,'_ Vegeta mentally vowed this before heading to his own quarters.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Service

**Warning:** This chapter has been slightly edited. For those who wish to read the actual content, please feel free to visit my other account.

~_Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

**Forgotten Innocence**

**Chapter 06: Service**

Though the Planet Trade Organization was the well-known by the former Cold dynasty, there was another that rivaled their ingenuity. Vegeta had managed to pull strings with the leader of Worlds of Value Association, or WOVA. The leader was a headstrong tactical genius named Velns who was well-known for his leadership and abilities to negotiate with war-torn planets. In the past, there was bitter rivalry between the two dynasties; however, they had come to an agreement before the destruction of Planet Vegeta to work different sectors instead of within the same ones.

Upon reaching Velns' home planet of Surgat, Vegeta had demanded to see the warlord immediately to discuss employment. Now in the richly established quarters of the kingdom's highly decorated room, Vegeta and Kakarrot stood in wait for the man himself to appear.

"Remember what I drilled in your head these past few days Kakarrot, manners mean everything while in the presence of Velns," Vegeta whispered in a threatening tone.

Kakarrot only nodded as he remembered the very things Vegeta spoke highly of about Velns himself. Despite being over a hundred years old, there are rumors that his mind and body were still in their prime due to the elixir on the planet that had granted him eternal youth. Though Frieza knew of his age, he couldn't have cared less about the elixir of Surgat. For any warrior to drink that, they must first pledge their undying allegiance to the warlord himself or be of noble blood.

The curtains opened to reveal that the supposed legend was true and the giant towering around nine feet tall emerged. He was a dark-skinned humanoid creature with long black hair that seemed to be banded in multiple, thick strands from the crown of his head to the rounded off tips that draped near his ass. Such a man could never be found anywhere on Earth with the solid stature and muscular build he possessed for it would be highly impossible for a normal human to grow that tall without being crippled later in life from constant back pains and other miscellaneous ailments for that height.

Velns was adorned in a soft satin garment that had unique glyphs in the same color of his skin tone etched rather delicately in the woven fabric. A solid burgundy red skirt adorned in various chains of different thicknesses served as the belt and armor of his lower regions or merely decoration. Copper bands engraved with fine semi-precious stones were on his wrists and ankles as plain sandals finished the erotic assemble.

"It is rare of anyone who used to work for the Cold Empire to visit me, even rarer for Saiya-jins as young and talented to stand before my presence," Velns began in a rich baritone accent. "How is it I may help you gentleman?"

"We wish to join WOVA," Vegeta began regally.

"I see… and I am sure you two have previous experience serving under the Cold Empire?" The twinkle in Velns' dark, copper-colored irises seem to fall upon both the prince and the highly inexperienced warrior at his side.

"I do, but the other has lost his memories due to an unforeseen accident," Vegeta noticed the look and realized that Velns wasted no time noticing the nervousness that Kakarrot emitted in spades.

"Such a shame that had to happen," Velns replied. "If you are willing to join, you must both swear your allegiance to me right here and now."

Vegeta wasted no time falling to his knees. Kakarrot, who lingered longer and taking in the king's stance, had to be dragged down and reminded quickly where he was at that moment. An amused look appeared on the warlord's face. It seemed he knew who the puppeteer was and who the puppet was in this situation.

"We swear upon our destroyed planet of Vegeta that we will serve you Velns until the day we meet our maker," Vegeta spoke this vow for both of them; knowing Kakarrot would have screwed up.

"Very well," Velns clapped twice and soldiers appeared almost seemingly out of nowhere on all sides. They were of different races and yet, seemed eager to do their lord's bidding. "Take these men to their quarters and serve them the finest food. They are to embark on a mission of my choosing tomorrow at 0800 hours."

* * *

The quarters that Kakarrot was given seemed unlike the ones on the first planet he and Vegeta on. It was almost though they had won the lottery and then some. Their room was almost a romantic suite that was larger than any earthly mansion's living room. Bookshelves lined the walls with texts in alien languages and sculptures decorating the smaller or larger spaces in between. The lighting seemed to brighten the room to the point where the shadows almost did not exist within their bedroom. A king-sized bed lay in the center of the room and it was easy to shove another dozen or so into the room without it being filled to capacity.

On the other side of the room was a bar-like setting with no one sitting there. Of course, he wasn't in the mood to check it out as of yet and went through the next doorway.

The adjoining bathroom itself was almost like a spa and overly decorated with various scented soaps and large mirrors on practically every surface. Lush seats were stationed in front of the sink and if one desired, servants to wait on him hand and foot. This seemed highly over the top and Kakarrot almost wished that Vegeta were here to handle the servants who seemed to fawn over him the minute he walked in the door.

Gloves, armor, spandex and boots littered the floor as Kakarrot was seated in the oversized tub and three women began scrubbing at various portions of his body. He tried to protest; however, they already seemed highly determined to service the amnesiac Saiya-jin despite what his wishes were. Resigning to his fate, his eyes closed; ignoring their oddest glances and assuming that their duty was to please the young warrior.

"Master, would you stand up?" one soft feminine voice spoke to his right side; his eyes opening.

Kakarrot stood quietly and felt the hands running down the remainder of his thighs, one hand boldly washing his groin as he looked down at the young alien female that possessed white skin, golden hair and black eyes. Her nose was flat and she only seemed interested in cleaning the warrior. For the first time, he noticed that these servants wore the same black clothing and were various shapes and sizes. Some were taller, some were short, some were pudgy and others thin and taunt. They all seemed like they were all the same race though and were highly trained at their job.

"What is Velns like?" Kakarrot found himself saying after a few minutes.

"Master Velns is a wonderful man," a male spoke. "He has saved our world of a famine years ago due to the invading race of aliens pillaging our village's food source."

"To repay him, we joined his army and other facilities to ensure our loyalty…" another female replied.

"I see…" Kakarrot suddenly felt a hand rub against the nub of his tail and his back arched. He moaned softly from the touch.

"Did we do something wrong master?" A fourth voice, yet another female asked.

"It's… it's fine… just be careful around my tail spot," Kakarrot breathed. He had been taught about the anatomy of the Saiya-jins and the highly potent g-spot. He was grateful when hands left the area and water washed across his body; wiping away the suds upon his skin.

"By the way, my name's Merith," the youngest female spoke. Her long golden hair bounced softly.

"I am Joel," the male spoke behind Kakarrot. He seemed older, his faded golden hair thinning at the top of his head.

"Mine is Luci," the third female spoke that seemed older than Merith. Her hair was cropped almost to her scalp; exposing her slightly pointed ears with various black studs.

"And mine is Gaga," the eldest female spoke who had accidentally found Kakarrot's weakness. Her hair, was longer than Luci's, but only fell to her shoulders. "We look forward to serving you master."

"You call me Kakarrot if you want," the Saiya-jin told them.

"Very well Master Kakarrot," Merith smiled. Deciding not to argue with them, he let it go; still not easy of his predicament.

* * *

Food was spread across the bar as Gaga, Merith and Luci smiled rather fondly of their new master. Joel was standing at the stove cooking more food for the Saiya-jin's ravenous appetite. It seemed odd that Vegeta had not bothered to stop by his room after being taken to his own room hours ago. Truth be told, if he had shown up, he probably would have gotten angry at befriending the local aliens that had taken care of him thus far.

"How is the food Master Kakarrot?" Luci asked.

"It is very well prepared," Kakarrot spoke between plates. Of all the planets he could remember, the food on this one by far surpassed his expectations.

"That's good," Gaga smiled. "Would you like some more wine?"

"Certainly!" Kakarrot had no idea that Gaga had slipped something into his glass while he reached for another plate. Drinking down the contents pre-carelessly, he grinned happily at the ladies that seemed to treat him like a king.

As night began to fall upon the planet, Kakarrot felt more tired than usual. Normally, he would have an easier time staying away, but something was making him feel fatigued; worn out after a long day. Crawling into bed, his eyes shut and it only took moments before he fell asleep. The servants who had taken care of Kakarrot went through a hidden doorway that was concealed behind a bookcase; a mysterious agenda that proved something was amiss.

* * *

_He was standing ankle-deep in the water that lapped at his shins. Unlike his previous dream, he was in the middle of a forest that seemed to have been submerged by a flood of sorts. Yet, the trees bore the soft blue-green leaves that spoke volumes. A soft splashing was heard behind him and he spun around and noticed Vegeta walking towards him naked, his tail swaying in the air in an erotic display._

"_Vegeta? How did we…?" Kakarrot was silenced by the lips that once again brushed against his. Unlike the last dream, he felt a tail wrap around his right thigh, the fur invoking something far more complicated. One hand brushed where his tail used to be and he moaned softly; wanting his prince to keep touching it. Almost though reading his mind, Kakarrot felt that pleasure again and again._

"_Kakarrot…" Vegeta's voice softly spoke against his skin; almost though the words vibrated against his soul. "My Kakarrot…"_

'_Yes… I am Vegeta's…' Kakarrot thought; his mind committed to these words his prince had spoken. His eyes closed as passion seemed to grow between the two; leaving nothing but a burning need inside of him._

"_Wake up…" Vegeta spoke again, this time, he voice seemed more distant._

"_What?" Kakarrot was confused. Why would his prince, the one that was seducing him, ask him to 'wake up'?_

"_**Wake up!"**_

Kakarrot's eyes opened suddenly and he noticed that he was holding one of the large pillows against his nude body. The sheets were tangled around his body; one corner of it was exactly where he thought Vegeta's tail was. He noticed that Vegeta had been standing there completely angry at him, not like the one in his dream that murmured things that he had yearned for.

"We're going to be late if you don't get out of bed this instant," Vegeta yelled at the younger Saiya-jin.

"S-sorry Vegeta," Kakarrot rose from bed before noticing that he had an issue.

"Sit," Vegeta commanded. It would be easier if he did this now than let the idiot fidget in front of Velns. Kakarrot complied with this command and wondered what he was about to do. "Don't expect me to do this again, Kakarrot."

"D-do what, Vegeta…?" Kakarrot felt embarrassed as Vegeta moved in.

* * *

What felt like an eternity, Kakarrot looked at Vegeta who eventually pulled away from the younger warrior's grasp rather angrily.

"Now that you had your fucking blow job, get dressed and let's go," Vegeta spoke rather crudely before walking out the door, leaving Kakarrot sitting there utterly confused.

"Blow job?" Kakarrot blinked, trying to figure out what was going on. At that moment, he was more confused about what his prince had done than the mission they were about to go on.

From behind the bookcase, Gaga smirked in amusement.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Feelings

**Forgotten Innocence**

**Chapter 07: Feelings**

Vegeta cursed his luck. Despite his curiosity, they were now late; Kakarrot lagging behind him. They were thankfully dressed and heading towards Velns' chambers. They were both wearing the armor that WOVA was more associated with versus the one the Cold Empire wore. The armor was a crimson color with golden edging and calligraphic symbols adorned in their chest plates. The shoulder pads had the same design and were rounded off at their shoulders. The gloves and boots held the same color scheme and seemed much studier and well adorned. Black spandex filled the gaps between their arms and legs completing the look.

Despite the regulations, Vegeta's mind was pre-occupied, his lips twitching slightly.

'_Sweet…'_

Vegeta rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth; contemplating on the taste of the younger Saiya-jin's seed that he had tasted minutes ago. Unlike other Saiya-jins whose diets were mostly meat, Kakarrot had taken a kin to eating fruits and vegetables; hence the erotic taste.

'_Sweet…'_

The prince had sampled Nappa and Radditz's seed while they were still alive, but the reason the prince had not sampled Kakarrot's sooner because of his loyalty to Earth before the accident. He opted to wait to see if it was true that his memories were a past he could not return to before daring to acquire a taste. It was much easier than having to practically molest the sleeping warrior before the accident to see how his body reacted; which was poorer and slower than most Saiya-jin tend to respond to oral sex.

'_Sweet…'_

The word echoed again as Vegeta glanced at the younger warrior. When he realized that he had not made his release rather easily, he knew that Kakarrot was horribly uneasy about the situation; let alone probably not willing to back away. Had he not been trained to harm the prince, he would have been knocked out; something most Saiya-jin tend to do in self-defense if touched the wrong way. Yet, he did not protest from this erotic display or even voiced a complaint afterwards; leaving an impression that he either hated it or was too embarrassed to discuss what happened afterwards.

'_Sweet…'_

Or it could be the fact that Kakarrot was too committed to his life back on Earth; the one he abandoned in order to follow his prince into space. Sad to say, he had no actual concrete evidence if the younger Saiya-jin remembered any of his life; let alone wanted to discuss such matters after he ordered him to not remember. If he did, then he would be the Kakarrot of old; the one that would smile goofily and never leave his harpy of a mate and excuse of a half-breed son behind.

'_Sweet…'_

The two rounded the corner, drawing ever closer to Velns' chambers. Whatever the reason of Kakarrot's quietness, it would have to wait until after they were assigned their first mission; their first time working together since Namek.

'_Kakarrot is my main prospect… I will ensure that he is mine and mine alone,'_ Vegeta mentally vowed to himself. _'I will make sure he never ever becomes the idiot I cannot stand… he is dead to me and this Kakarrot is the one I will ensure follows my every word to the day his life comes to an end at my hand.'_

* * *

Velns waited upon his throne for the newly recruited Saiya-jins to arrive when a cloaked figure appeared.

"Have you ensured the preparations of their first mission?" the figure asked.

"Of course," Velns smirked. "I am a man of my word."

"Excellent… we will be waiting for results…" the figure vanished as fast as he appeared.

Moments later, Vegeta walked in followed quickly by Kakarrot.

"I take it you two found the armor to your liking," Velns spoke coolly.

"It will do," Vegeta didn't care about armor as long as it protected them.

"Take these," Velns tossed two watches to them. "Those are your communicators that will relay to your positions and give you updated information and vital signs of you and your teammate. They also function as communicators in case you need back up. Both of them will update you on any additional missions if you finish one early."

"Right…" Vegeta handed one to Kakarrot who followed putting the device on his wrist. Both of them knew that they wouldn't need to locate each other, but would need to communicate if something were to happen to one or both of them.

"Good luck and may the gods shine their fortune on you," Velns stood up and put his fist on his chest over his heart. Kakarrot and Vegeta followed suit before they turned and left.

* * *

"Vegeta, what happened back there in the room anyway?" Kakarrot asked when they were on the ship. A little bit amused that the warrior finally decided to speak, Vegeta decided to humor the younger warrior.

"If you have to ask, you had morning wood," Vegeta replied, almost mockingly. "I suppose you had a wet dream about someone…"

"Wet dream?" Kakarrot blinked at the words.

"You know, one of those hot steamy dreams where you were screwing around with some random whore…" Vegeta rolled his eyes. If Kakarrot had no idea what the birds and bees were, he was seriously going to have to learn about fucking after their first mission.

"But my dream wasn't like that…" Kakarrot was afraid to admit the truth. What he dreamed of was him and his prince in that embrace, that erotic state they were in, that closeness…

"Well, forget it, we have a mission to do, so we better get started if we're going to gain Velns' trust," Vegeta ordered; brushing it off almost though it never happened.

"R-right…" Kakarrot hated the idea that unlike the dream, he had to put up with his prince's cold and cocky attitude.

* * *

Planet Bune was one of the more hostile planets in the WOVA Empire. For years, the Bine-jin on the planet was dealing with an alien parasite called the Caym-jin. It was their first assignment to take out these creatures that had attempted to wipe out the population. As their ship landed upon the planet's surface, Kakarrot felt uneasy about this purging assignment.

"Just kill the fuckers," Vegeta gave the only order before flying out of the ship. Kakarrot, left alone, followed suit as he took to the heavens.

Suddenly, Kakarrot had to avoid a blast and noticed a pale blue creature with void eyes staring back at him with a mute expression on its face. Its arms were elongated and despite their pudgy bodies, they could easily make up for it with their power. Kakarrot was forced to return fire at the monsters that attempted to throw him out of the sky.

* * *

Elsewhere, Vegeta flew onto a village and noticed the Bine-jin fighting against the invading species. Their soft pink skin seemed to nearly blend in with the ground's color; almost keeping them safe. Yet, the Caym-jin easily sniffed out their prey and snatched one of them off the ground before eating it whole. Vegeta lunged forward, determined to stop this cycle and get this mission over with.

'_So, I'm here to stop a wide-spread issue of anthropophagy…'_ Vegeta thought while firing blasts at the creatures. The Caym-jin backed off as the irritated Saiya-jin prince moved in.

* * *

Hours later, Kakarrot finally landed upon the surface of the planet now free of any Caym-jin and sighed in relief. He noticed a small Bine-jin child walking up to him that was only up to his knee that held a small fern-like plant with an alien-looking flower. The fern was a bluish green and the flower itself was a reddish color. It chirped at him, almost beckoning him to take it.

Kakarrot knelt down and gently ruffled the soft lilac hair of the girl before accepting it. The other Bine-jin seemed to cheer in their own language, chirping and making a joyful noise around him that he couldn't understand, but knew that they were saying their thanks to him. A beeping noise was heard suddenly and he tapped the watch.

"Kakarrot here," the younger warrior replied.

"Our mission here is over, we are to leave the planet immediately and head off to the next one." Vegeta's voice spoke with high authority before the communications were cut off. Kakarrot sighed sadly as the child chirped again.

"Sorry, but my place is by my prince's side…" Kakarrot stood back on his feet; knowing full well that he couldn't stay in one place for long without Vegeta getting antsy as hell. One of the rules the prince had drilled in his head was _'don't get attached to anyone'_ and he had no choice but to obey his prince's orders.

Putting the small plant inside the left chest plate of his armor, he took off towards Vegeta's signal; ascending once more into the heavens. Looking down at the planet, he wondered why his eyes had water leaking out of them and a heavy feeling of regret seeming to fill his chest. Trying to think of his prince, he flew on back to his side; knowing that he couldn't stay and had to leave.

The ship seemed foreboding as he drew closer to it. He soon landed and wiped away what tears spilled onto his cheeks during his flight. Looking up, he noticed Vegeta standing there.

"Kakarrot, we were given another assignment," Vegeta began. "We mustn't waste anymore time."

"Right Vegeta," Kakarrot passed the prince and walked onto the ship. The only thing he could be sure of right now is that he had a mission to do. Feelings didn't matter. _'Not like they ever will…'_

* * *

Lying upon the bed, Kakarrot ignored the stars racing outside the window and held the alien flower in the palm of his hand. The sweet scent seemed totally alien as it made him purr softly from the erotic scent.

Suddenly, pain laced his backside as he winced; unsure of what was transpiring. The hand that held the flower quickly crushed it as a pain-filled moan escaped his lips. Forced to curl up in a fetal position, the pain grew stronger; almost though something was threatening to tear out of his body. The last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness was opening his hand sadly and seeing the destroyed and withered flower's petals falling.

* * *

_Lips were pressed against his own as he felt his hands intertwined with Vegeta's own. He was on top of his prince as he moaned softly beneath him. He felt the same need he did earlier and it was confusing._

"_Kakarrot…" Vegeta moaned his name with a foreign emotion; an emotion that Kakarrot wasn't able to put a name to. "Fuck me…"_

"_Vegeta…" Kakarrot spoke softly. "I don't know how…"_

"_Just fuck me…" Vegeta seemed to ignore Kakarrot's uncertainty. "Move. Fuck me…"_

"_As… as you wish my prince…" Kakarrot muttered. Yet, he couldn't find his strength to move. He was afraid of shattering the trust, the vows he made with his prince. Even worse, he was afraid of shattering his prince's pride._

_Before Vegeta could say it again, pain suddenly tore at his back as he whined. It was familiar, yet completely foreign. He wanted to escape it, to feel the pleasure over the pain, but the pain won full out and he cried out. Vegeta's mouth was moving, but nothing was coming out. This was a nightmare, a horrible, tantalizing nightmare that he was forced to live._

"_**NO!"**_

Kakarrot suddenly woke to the smell of rich coppery blood and he looked around for the source of it before noticing the wet stickiness coming from behind him. Turning, he noticed a long thick object on the bed covered in blood lying limply. Unsure of what it was, he was prepared to pick it up with the already bloody sheets and throw it away. The moment he touched it though, his eyes widened when he _felt_ it respond to his touch and _felt_ it move in his hand.

'_Is this my tail?'_ Kakarrot thought silently to himself as he ran the sheet over the bloodied tail gently. The blood was thick and nearly dried on there, but he was able to get some of it off. _'I suppose I will have to wash it off…'_

* * *

Vegeta growled. Kakarrot was taking his sweet ass time waking up. He went into the room to yell at him when he noticed the blood on the sheets. A sense of dread filled the pit of his stomach and he thought that the younger warrior was reduced to harming himself when Kakarrot came out of the bathroom, his tail fully outstretched behind him. He was relieved to say the least.

"Get your shit on and let's go," Vegeta growled, deciding not to reveal the relief in his voice. _'To think I felt worried that he would be harming himself… At least now I have a much better game in store for him… one that will test his patience…'_

Kakarrot stared at the prince's retreating form and got dressed. It seemed Vegeta didn't give a care if Kakarrot had his tail back or not.

'_Yet I am curious about him touching it…'_ Kakarrot's hands gently grasped the tail and he closed his eyes. A soft moan escaped his throat and he would have given into a daydream had the watch not beeped. Sighing, he went and dressed; preparing for another long day of work.

* * *

"Status report," Velns' voice spoke.

"It seems the drug to replace the younger Saiya-jin's tail was successful," the figure spoke.

"Excellent, I will ensure that they remain monitored for your doctor's research…" Velns cryptically replied.

"It's good that we are partnered," the figure spoke.

"And it's good that they are unaware of their enslavement…" Velns smirked. "I look forward on working with you more in the future Reiux."

"Of course Lord Velns," Reiux bowed loyally before leaving. _'Soon, the Saiya-jin known as Kakarrot will ensure our plans to resurrect the race will be a reality…'_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Jealousy

**Forgotten Innocence**

**Chapter 08: Jealousy**

Days passed since their first mission on Bine. Kakarrot had adjusted to his tail growing back and had to start re-training the appendage after an accident the first day. Had he not slammed it in the door, Kakarrot wouldn't be hanging upside down in the cargo area by the said appendage as a punishment for knocking over a few fragile things afterwards. After much unnecessary cursing, he had been told to hang around until his tail grew used to the gravity of his body.

'…_and now it's getting stiff again…'_ Kakarrot thought silently to himself glancing up towards his tail to relieve the blood rushing down to his head. He hated the idea of Vegeta punishing him like this for a mere accident, but the prince had ordered him to stay in here for four hours and he had one hour to go. Tightening the tail around the post in an effort to shake out the stiffness in the limber instrument, he leaned forward and upwards to grab the bar with his hands; his tail soon loosening from the pole to be shaken out.

The fur was oily and rigid from the imprint it had to entwine. He hoped that this last hour went faster than the previous ones. If he did not carry out his punishment, he was highly certain the prince would double the punishment; making the task an eight hour stint and one he couldn't bear to go through without losing consciousness.

'_I still don't know why Vegeta's hasn't grown back yet… is he capable of it?'_ Kakarrot thought silently to himself before putting his tail around the bar again to continue his punishment.

* * *

Planet Meduin was the next planet they were assigned to. Their mission was fairly simple: they were to kill an opposing leader that the Meduin-jin had been at war with for several decades now. The reason they had been sent there was because of the fact that it would require a strong adversary to take down the threat. Velns knew that the two Saiya-jin warriors he had would be enough to stop this matter once and for all.

The Meduin-jin were lizard-like creatures that had skin that ranged from a light green to a deep emerald color. Some of them had even blue or tan skin with long or short noses. Despite their appearances, they seemed to be highly advance in technology, yet at a stalemate when it came to the war that they were fighting.

At the palace of the highly ranking Kingdom of Idioi, they met the ruler of the kingdom named Poriat and Sufine, the king's consort.

"We need you to take down Yofus, we had been at war for many decades now and our people have grown weary of it," Poriat explained to the Saiya-jin warriors that had gathered. "He had murdered hundreds of thousands of my people and abducted my daughter Felicipa. Please stop him and I will grant you a great reward."

"Rewards aren't necessary," Vegeta snorted. "All I care about is kicking this bastard's face in. Let's go Kakarrot."

Kakarrot followed the Saiya-jin Prince despite the beckoning promises of anything they truly could have, including Felicipa's hand in marriage. Yet, neither warrior seemed to care enough about the whole thing. The one thing on their minds was to finish their second mission and move on to the next planet.

* * *

In a dark robust dungeon, a pale green-skinned Meduin-jin sat in the cell sighing sadly. Her eyes peered outside the cell that she had been trapped in for what seemed to be like centuries instead of decades. She wore a plain simple white dress that covered most of her skin.

"Felicipa, if you marry me, you shall not need to wait in the prison cell…" a hiss came from the other side of the bars.

"My father will send someone to save me," Felicipa said to her captor. It seemed she held a high faith in her own father for her rescue.

"Just give up, for I, Yofus, will become the next ruler of Idioi and king of Meduin," the dark-skinned male cackled. His face had been scarred, but he seemed sound of mind and ready to break the stalemate once and for all. The cell door opened and he stalked closer to the female, prepared to ravage her. "Besides, you will in time become pregnant with my clutch… soon, you will give birth to a new era… a new breed of warriors…"

Before he could make a move on her, the walls quaked and Yofus got up enraged.

"We're under attack my lord," a creature's voice came from over the radio.

"Show me!" barked Yofus before a screen appeared. Vegeta flew past the tower blasting at it as the other troops dove out of the way; some not making it in time. "Damn it, prepare the troops and return fire!"

* * *

Kakarrot had fired at the south tower when some of them began flying towards him, firing lasers and other projectiles at him. He dodged and batted them away, returning fire as some fell to his might. Others kept their distance and continued their assault.

'_This is too easy… what the-?'_ Kakarrot looked heavenward when a shadow fell over him. He saw a giant saucer-like disk with more of the creatures doing the same thing. Firing a sharp blast, he pierced the disk's side; causing the ship to tilt and head towards the walls of the castle where it crashed. _'Guess I overdone it a little… oh well… too late to save them now…'_

Kakarrot flew off to continue the work; ensuring that the job was well done.

* * *

An explosion suddenly rocked the wall and Yofus was impaled by one of the weapon's guns. Felicipa noticed Vegeta appear and he eyed the female.

"If you are the princess of Idioi, then come with me. Otherwise, feel free to rot in here," Vegeta spoke bitterly.

"Oh, thank you… how can I ever repay you?" Felicipa requested.

"You don't need to…" Vegeta replied. "Now let's get out of here…"

"Of course…" Felicipa seemed delighted and clung to the Saiya-jin prince. He rolled his eyes and began walking out of the dungeon; not caring who actually saw him with this flirtatious alien.

* * *

Kakarrot had cleared a path and taken down the rest of Yofus' resistance when he saw Vegeta appear with Felicipa. Something in him disliked this princess clinging to him and it took everything he had not to growl his disproval. Yet, Vegeta knew by the change of Kakarrot's scent thanks to his regenerated tail that the Saiya-jin disliked this scene the princess was bringing about.

"Are all of Yofus' men dead?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, I made sure there were no survivors," Kakarrot answered truthfully. He did not wish to disobey his prince's orders and leave any survivors.

"Then let's get back to the palace," Vegeta picked up the princess who screamed when they took off into the sky. Kakarrot, annoyed by this girl's attitude, seemed even more so when her mouth opened and she emitted this horrible sound that grated his ears and nerves.

'_She doesn't even deserve to be carried in Vegeta's arms… if anything, she could have rotted in the cell for all I care. I wouldn't mind being in his arms,'_ Kakarrot thoughts suddenly stopped when he realized what he had just thought. _'No, no, no Kakarrot… bad Kakarrot! Vegeta doesn't care about you like that! Who cares if he did that 'blow job' thing a week ago? It doesn't mean he's interested in you! I'm sure he was doing it as a test of loyalty!'_

This always frustrated the warrior thinking that his prince had any feelings towards him. Deciding emotions besides anger were necessary, he decided that this 'princess' was just trying to get into his pants. Flying off after them, he decided to protect his prince's assets before the princess decided to take advantage of him during his flight. After all, he was Vegeta's bodyguard, right?

* * *

"Oh thank you for bringing back my daughter!" Poriat exclaimed. "Are you sure you don't want to have my daughter?"

"Yes, we're sure," Kakarrot interjected; forgetting his place for the moment and baring his teeth at the king. The guards immediately surrounded the younger warrior after his initial outburst; however, Vegeta had come to his rescue.

"We wouldn't want to take her far from her home," Vegeta added, his tone softer and a little briefer. The weapons withdrew and of course, Kakarrot regretted his actions when he heard his prince speak.

'_What the hell Kakarrot? Why did you say it like that? If it hadn't been for Vegeta, I probably would have been hurt or killed!'_ Kakarrot chastised himself for his actions. He knew he had overstepped his boundaries and would see hell from his prince following this meeting.

"Very well, we thank you for your services," Poriat smiled. It was a forced one, but it worked nonetheless.

* * *

"Tell me Kakarrot, what has gotten into you lately?" Vegeta angrily asked the younger warrior once they had re-boarded the ship. "Do I need to have you disciplined for common courtesy again?"

"No my prince," Kakarrot replied, his head hanging down.

"Say that looking at me before I assume you're…" Vegeta noticed Kakarrot's gaze immediately fall upon him; however, instead of the disappointment, he saw something foreign. His gaze held lust, wanton and desire. The very scent from the younger man's tail said the same things his eyes had; yet, a shade deeper. "Go take a shower Kakarrot… a long, cold shower…"

"No…" And before Vegeta could ask again, Kakarrot's lips were pressed against his; he was trapped between the wall and the third-class warrior's strong and muscular body. _'W-what the hell am I doing? I can't be… doing this… why am I doing this to my prince? He wouldn't ever approve of this!'_

The kiss was aborted almost as soon as it started and Kakarrot stormed out of the room. Foreign emotions swam through his head and right now, he needed to distance himself from this man. He didn't care if this man decided to punish him later for what he had done to him; whatever it was that he did. How could he have done this without thinking of the consequences? Could he really live with himself after forcing himself upon Vegeta like that?

Speaking of the prince, he had touched his gloved fingers against the lips that had made contact with the younger Saiya-jin's moments ago. He wanted to berate the warrior again; however, the very simple act had confirmed his suspicions of Kakarrot.

'_Seems you're trying to deny your attraction to me Kakarrot…'_ Vegeta smugly looked at his retreating form; watching his ass sway along with his tail. _'If you think you're going to continue denying your heritage, you are surely mistaken.'_

* * *

The cold water fell upon Kakarrot's form. He didn't want to go back to the bridge after what happened. He felt the blood had rushed to his groin again, causing it to swell up with a need for release. Yet this time, he knew Vegeta wouldn't be there to relieve him of this and the cold water wasn't helping his condition.

'_I suppose I should take this into my own hands…'_ Kakarrot thought silently to himself. _'Vegeta…'_

His mind thought back to the kiss. Despite the briefness of it, his prince tasted so exotic; like sharp, tangy spices that were neither too bitter nor too strong to him. He wished that he could have tasted more of the older warrior; however, he had for the second time that day overstepped his boundaries and probably alienated himself from the one that took care of him ever since the day he awakened to his memories being erased.

Up to this point, he had no idea that he wasn't a killer. He had grown up differently from the one that had attempted to train him in the art of combat, the one that taught him to kill in order to survive. Yet, why is it then his body ached to understand him better? To show him that there was far more to life than just killing for sport and for survival?

'_I want… I need…'_ Kakarrot thought these words in a mantra silently to himself before he suddenly felt his body grow rigid; the same sensation leaving his body before his knees gave out. His back slid against the white tiled wall while the actions of his labor washed down the drain. He was still breathing heavily before his head tilted back, his eyes opening.

'_It's not fair… why can't I have him? Why can't I have Vegeta?'_ Kakarrot felt a heavy weight in his heart. His tail wrapped around his ankles almost in a comforting position. _'Maybe it's because he's my prince. He wouldn't want anything to do with me…'_

* * *

Outside of the bathroom, Vegeta had thought to barge in, to ask for an explanation of the kiss despite the other warrior's state of dress. When he heard the moans though, he realized that the third class warrior's behavior was just. Despite his removed memories, Kakarrot had feelings for his prince that he could not deny.

'…_if he really wants me, then he will have to prove it… not only in his actions, but his words…'_ Vegeta had decided to leave him alone for the time being. It would only cause more conflict between the two if he forced himself into the bathroom.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	10. Captured

**Warning:** Lemon in this chapter; however, this will not be posted on this account. If you want to read it, feel free to check my bio for the other account info.

~Chibi Mirai Gogeta

**Forgotten Innocence**

**Chapter 09: Captured**

'_I don't want to get out of bed,'_ Kakarrot thought silently to himself. It had been a few days since the whole forced kiss with Vegeta and the Saiya-jin had avoided the older one like he was ill. His sleeping schedule was out of whack and he trained during hours that Vegeta had been asleep. Yet, he knew eventually, he would have to get out of there and onto the bridge. The elder warrior had announced that they had yet another mission from Velns to do.

'_What if he still hates me for what I did?'_ Kakarrot worried. _'It… it was because I was so fucking jealous of that bitch that was hanging onto my prince like that! She has no right taking what's mine!'_ Those words were what he wanted to deny, but the more he thought about it, the more he _wanted_ him. _'Fuck class, fuck he's a prince. I want him.'_

"…you coming or not?" Vegeta's voice echoed on the intercom in a rather irritated voice. It was almost though he had been trying to get his attention for the last fifteen minutes and was ready to come down and haul his ass to the bridge.

"Yeah, just give me a minute damn it!" Kakarrot muttered; barely holding his voice down. He wanted to yell, but held back. _'I need to tell him later… otherwise, I'm going to go insane…'_

* * *

Their next mission was on a planet that was given a simple name: Ciboria. Though it was a young planet of only a few million years, Velns wanted the Saiya-jin to stay there a few days and ensure that they map out the planet's surface for any suitable materials. Vegeta had of course protested over this bizarre idea that he wanted them to inspect rather than kill, but not wanting to disobey the warlord's words, Vegeta decided that this would be an adequate time to find out what troubled the younger Saiya-jin.

Ciboria's landscape was completely covered with a dense fog and had large towering cliffs that seem to nearly void any special development of the planet's extraterrestrial life. Upon landing, Vegeta noticed Kakarrot was preparing to leave the ship as usual when he caught the younger warrior's wrist.

"Kakarrot, we need to talk," Vegeta spoke firmly. The younger warrior became horribly tense with worry.

"Vegeta, I…" Kakarrot started to say, totally worried that he would yell. "About the other day…"

"I'm listening…" Vegeta seemed calm; the uncanny calm being a volcano waiting to erupt. The younger warrior knew he was walking on fragile ground and decided to pick his next words carefully.

"W-well, the other day, when I saw the princess clinging to you almost like you were hers, I…" Kakarrot stammered. Was his own prince testing him?

"You felt jealous… is that right?" Vegeta filled in the gap. "You wanted to kill her…"

"B-but I… I couldn't…" Kakarrot looked away. "I wanted to, but… I knew it was our mission…"

"That caused your outburst in front of the king of that planet…" Vegeta added.

"Y-yeah… when he was trying to force his daughter onto us like that…" Kakarrot continued. "That's why when you asked me that question, I…I…" He didn't know what he did in all honesty, but a part of him liked it while the other wondered if he crossed the line.

"You kissed me," Vegeta tersely added.

"Kissed you…" Kakarrot finished and he felt the grip loosened from his wrist. He could have flown away; however, he remained stationary, wanting to take whatever punishment he had for his actions. He turned around, prepared to take anything when Vegeta closed the gap as Kakarrot felt lips pressing against his own.

'_V-Vegeta's… he's kissing me…'_ Kakarrot was too shocked to try to move, to even breathe as hands grasped his shoulders in a rough manner. _'What should I do? Should I return it or…?'_ The lips moved away before he could respond; his eyes still filled with total surprise from this sudden show of affection.

"You have initiated the mating ceremony the minute you kissed me…" Vegeta's voice huskily purred as Kakarrot's eyes widened. "I accept your offer…"

"Vegeta…" Kakarrot felt himself helpless at Vegeta's words. It was almost though he was being given the world they have instead of being punished for his actions the other day. He felt entrapped by his words and wanted to know where this would lead to next.

"…however, you must prove yourself to me…" Vegeta continued.

"How do you want me to do it?" Kakarrot asked. He was ready to do anything he asked. Kill thousands of creatures, destroy worlds, hell, even worship his own prince day and night and swear undying loyalty to him.

"You are to swear your life to me, but only if you truly mean it." The younger warrior's eyes widened.

"My life? Of course! Why would I ever…" Kakarrot started to say before he was cut off.

"You must swear it with everything if you want to be with me, but before I grant that, you must overcome an enduring trial. You must spend the night in the forest alone."

"Spend the night in the forest alone?" Kakarrot didn't like the sound of it, but it was a test, right?

"Correct, if you survive the elements for one night without relying on anything besides yourself, then I will accept your offer and will mate with you. Abandon your past and embrace what I offer. Otherwise…" Vegeta left the latter of the option open for Kakarrot to draw his own conclusions and flew off.

'_Otherwise… otherwise… oh god… would he turn me down if I didn't take up his offer? What am I supposed to do?'_ Kakarrot sunk to his knees. It was the first time he was ever given a choice to between his past and the man he had growing affections for. He pulled the blank tarot card he had in his armor that he carried with him for the past few weeks now. _'Is this what she meant by the two paths? Is this something I have to decide on my own?'_

"_The last card has two fates… one involving your past… the other with your prince… of those two, you will only be able to pick one path… choose wisely…"_

'_If… if what Vegeta said was the truth; that BREED made up those memories…'_ Kakarrot rose to his feet slowly. _'Can I really trust what Vegeta told me? I… I want to believe him, but… why is it I can't?'_

* * *

Vegeta felt Kakarrot's chi waver and knew the younger fighter was trying his hardest to decide on what he was going to do. He figured this would be a good trigger needed to see if he could become a Super Saiya-jin. If that failed, then perhaps he would have no other choice but to ensure that he was pushed even harder.

'_Kakarrot will have to show me what I yearn for… that was my original intent, but then again, if I deny him of a relationship with me, he would probably kill me…'_ Vegeta thought silently to himself. _'He's stronger than I am, so it would make no sense to piss of a Super Saiya-jin or he would end up killing himself after he kills me. I will have Kakarrot's loyalty, even if it means he forgets everything he knew of forever. Besides, it's been a long time since I had a decent fuck.'_

* * *

Speaking of the amnesiac Saiya-jin, he had found his way to a nearby river where he stripped and dove into the currents. He swam up to the water fall and stood beneath it; allowing the pristine water to wash over his body. Rivets of streams ran through the dips and curves of his muscular form; almost though buffering his skin to a smooth, baby soft finish.

'_I want Vegeta, but at the same time, I want to remember what I forgotten. It's vexing, what if I make the wrong choice? What if I fuck up and do something I'll regret later? Yet if I let go of this chance now, I'm giving up on Vegeta forever…'_ Kakarrot thought silently while tilting his head back, letting his face get hit by the torrent. _'Maybe I should denounce the past. I mean it sounds like whatever I went through must have been hell if Vegeta's against me knowing of it.'_

The sound of thunder was heard on the horizon and Kakarrot's head came back forward. Dark grey clouds began to obscure the violet skies and he felt the instinct to seek shelter. Leaving the vicinity of the water fall, he grabbed his clothes and ran off into the thick untamed jungles of vines and trees. He didn't bother getting dressed, knowing there was hardly the time to do such a thing and thankfully, if there were any life forms on this planet, they wouldn't give a flying fuck about a Saiya-jin running around naked. The only one who would care would be his prince and of course, he knew the royal had seen him a few times naked already.

'_I wonder what Vegeta looks like underneath those clothes…'_ Kakarrot slowed while in mid-thought, his mind making up images of his lovely prince standing there naked. He would have continued these line of thoughts had it not been for the droplets that began to fall from the sky. He sped back up again, dodging and weaving his way around the obstacles that obscured his path.

One misstep however caused him to fall earthward and taken by surprise, he had no time to react to it before he hit his head and lost consciousness.

* * *

Nightfall came and Kakarrot slowly awakened. His first thoughts were that he was not on the ship, which alarmed him. The second was that his clothes were again missing, which of course wasn't a new concept for him since he had lost his clothes previously on the ice planet weeks ago. The last thing he realized was that instead of the rocky cave he had been expecting himself in, he found himself in a cage of sorts with metal bars.

"About time the monkey woke up…" a familiar voice spoke. Kakarrot turned suddenly to see Reiux standing there looking smugly at him. He hissed at the male. "Aww… don't be like that, besides, I'm sure you're getting awfully close to Vegeta…"

"That's none of your business!" Kakarrot growled at Reiux. He felt hatred, anger and a hint of fear in the pit of his stomach. What did this man want from him?

"Relax… I'm going to help you… but on one condition…"

"I'm not going to cheat my way to Vegeta's heart!"

"I wasn't going to suggest that… besides, right now; you are going to learn why I had my eye on you this whole time…" Reiux walked towards the cage before it slid open. Kakarrot slid into a fighting stance before Reiux waved his hand, forcing Kakarrot to go eagle-spread in midair. The Saiya-jin struggled, but couldn't move a single muscle. It was though he was paralyzed by this man's will. "I am going to ensure both of you will become great facets to BREED's experimentations."

"E-experimentations?" Kakarrot spoke of this word in disgust. "Why are you after us?"

"I simply wish to resurrect a nearly extinct race so that our lord can secure the very universe that the Cold Empire wished they could have. In fact, I want to start by ensuring that you are sexually modified to conceive…"

"C-conceive? There's no way you'll do that to me!" Kakarrot growled.

"Ah, but it shall happen…" Reiux pulled out a syringe. "This is SEX-004-25-1673, your second dosage…"

"S-second dosage?"

"You received the first one while you were on Velns' planet…"

"Shit! That was when…" Kakarrot thought back to that morning when Vegeta assisted him. "You drugged my food then?"

"Yes for you see, Lord Velns wants you to become pregnant with Vegeta's children…" Reiux wiped the warrior's arm before positioning the needle carefully. "This next shot will make you horny as hell…"

'_No, I won't let him give me the shot…'_ Kakarrot growled before clenching his eyes shut. A golden energy began to rise from around him and the syringe shattered instantly as Reiux saw Kakarrot transform. The paralysis effect wore off as Kakarrot punched Reiux across the face; instantly crippling the man. He stood angrily over the very man that not only told the truth of WOVA, but also did the worst thing possible: pissed off a Super Saiya-jin.

"M-mercy!" Reiux begged, however, Kakarrot did not grant it before incinerating the man with a blast. He wasted no time breaking down the cage door, an irritated expression on his face. He ignored the sirens that went off as scientists tried to subdue the legendary warrior to no avail. Tortured and dying screams were heard along with explosions.

Before the night ended, Kakarrot had murdered every single member a part of the secret BREED headquarters on Ciboria. And for once, he didn't regret one moment of it.

* * *

Vegeta had not even closed his eyes when he felt the surge of power from Kakarrot. Wasting no time, he flew off into the evening sky towards the very place; sure as hell that he felt the younger warrior's ascended form. When he had made it to the scene, he noticed that Kakarrot was again naked, but for once a Super Saiya-jin. He had a seriously pissed off expression on his face, one that the prince had seen once before in that transformation, but he couldn't help stare at this man that he promised he would allow to mate with him. In Kakarrot's hands was what was left of his armor and some sort of thin object; however, the prince was more impressed by the sudden transformation that had taken place.

"Kakarrot… you're a Super Saiya-jin…" Vegeta rasped, realizing how stupid he sounded, but not caring at the moment.

"Vegeta, we are no longer going to work for Velns," Kakarrot spoke in a serious tone. "He is the leader of BREED."

"What? You mean that bastard's the reason we've been hunted?" Vegeta growled.

"Yes and they were doing sex modifications on me so I could conceive…" Kakarrot added. "If they had succeeded, you…"

"Kakarrot, if you are modified in any way, I will ensure that it is fixed…" Vegeta promised before surveying the destruction. "For now, let's get off this sorry excuse of a planet."

"But…" Vegeta didn't give Kakarrot the time to finish before flying off. Deciding not to stay, he followed.

* * *

"Kakarrot, despite the interruption, are you serious about this?" Vegeta asked when they had gotten back on the ship. The younger warrior took the liberty of destroying the planet before his transformation wore off.

"I'm sure… I want to be with you my prince, now and always…" Kakarrot was kneeling down in a bow.

"Then I grant you permission to fuck me," Vegeta spoke before he touched the top of Kakarrot's head; almost in a knighting gesture. "From this moment on, you are my mate and if you violate any promises that you made to me, you will be killed by my hands, do you understand?"

"My life is yours… my body is yours… my soul is yours…" Kakarrot looked up before taking the ungloved hand and kissing the inside palm of it. His tongue grazed the skin tantalizingly taking in the smoothness before his lips made a trail up his arm, his form beginning to stand up before his prince. His lips met Vegeta's before the prince pushed him away gently. "What is it?"

"Kakarrot, let's continue this in my room…" Vegeta replied.

"As you wish Vegeta…" Kakarrot walked with Vegeta towards his prince's room. Unlike Kakarrot's, his was more military-styled and hardly had anything besides the bed and nightstands on either side of his bed. A lamp hung from the ceiling and upon entering, Vegeta dimmed the light for their intimate night together.

Almost instantly after the door closed, Kakarrot tore off the prince's cloak as it fell innocently upon the floor followed by the armor. Vegeta removed the spandex that clung to his well-defined body and upon the last articles of clothing falling to the ground, he wasted no time lying upon the bed looking up lazily at the warrior; propped up on one elbow.

Kakarrot followed his prince onto the bed and continued where he left off on the kiss. His tail twined around Vegeta's right thigh while the prince took control and climbed on top of the third-class warrior.

* * *

As Kakarrot rose from his prince's nude form minutes later, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head that made him cringe. Vegeta noticed this and saw the younger warrior suddenly collapse upon him completely unconscious.

"Kakarrot, what's going on? This isn't the time for…" Vegeta paused in mid-rant when he saw the blood coming from the warrior's head. "Fuck!" Wasting not a moment to dress, he grabbed the younger warrior and carried him into the bathroom to bandage him up. _'Shit, this is a bad time for Kakarrot to have a head injury; especially after what he did back on Ciboria…'_

Little did either Saiya-jin know at that time, the fate of the last card finally began to show an image; one that would tell the utter destiny of the warrior that was torn between his past and his prince.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. Insecure

**Warning: **Yet another lemon this chapter with a twist. Same as last chapter: it's on my AFF account if you wish to read the whole thing.

~Chibi Mirai Gogeta

**Forgotten Innocence**

**Chapter 10: Insecure**

_A dark shadow seemed to smother Kakarrot as he struggled in his confinements. His head ached from a pounding headache that would not go away at all. The only thing he could be sure of is that he belonged to someone who wanted nothing more than to cause more misery and pain. He felt rough, cold and emotionless hands upon his nude body. He tried to get away, but he was bound to a hard surface that seemed to hold him in place._

"_Now to ensure that BREED's plans are successful…" a voice spoke before he felt something plunged into him, utter agony filling his body._

"_**VEGETA!"**_

Kakarrot suddenly awakened, his eyes filled with fear before noticing that he had a horrific nightmare. His bandaged head still throbbed and he sat up slowly so he could fight the nausea that attempted to take heed. He noticed that he had been sleeping on Vegeta's bed; however, the royal was nowhere in sight for the moment. It was probably a good thing since he felt if he was there, he would question him for what transpired.

'_Man, I passed out after having sex with him… what kind of mate am I if I can't satisfy him?'_ Kakarrot pursed his lips in thought. Truth be told, had it not been for that sudden pain, he would have been kissing his prince afterwards and enjoying the afterglow that comes with such a coupling. The idea of doing that only made his head ache again and fleeting visions of the same woman he had seen before appeared to be lying next to him completely exposed. Her eyes were upon him in a trusting manner as he swung his arm to make her vanish….

…but instead, flesh met against flesh. He realized that she was actually there at that moment. His eyes widened in fear before she rose to her knees.

"Mmm… seems you're horny as hell," the woman smirked before Kakarrot noticed that he was. She shifted over to where his groin was before her mouth descended upon the object.

"NO!" Kakarrot suddenly yelled before noticing that he felt no heat whatsoever, but he still felt hard. Sighing, he decided to pretend that last vision never happened. _'If he knew, I'd… I promised I never try to remember… so then why…?'_

Before he could move off the bed, he heard gears shift and a strange screen began to come out from the ceiling almost forebodingly. He didn't bother to cover himself and figured Vegeta found something new to wake the other Saiya-jin with. Unfortunately, those thoughts went out the window when two females appeared upon the screen. One of them took his breath away when he noticed she was the same woman he had seen many a time in his mind's eye; the one that vexed him greatly.

"Goku!" The black-haired woman yelled at the screen. "Where the hell is Vegeta? I want him to bring you home right now!"

"Goku?" Kakarrot uttered this name almost though it sounded foreign and never mentioned in the first place. Yet, it made his bandaged head sting with renewed pain before he clutched it slightly; wondering why that name seemed to provoke something. "I'm not Goku, my name's Kakarrot!"

"What? Don't tell me he's brainwashed you into believing that shit!" The dark-haired woman practically screamed at the monitor. "You have no idea how long I have been trying to contact you without any luck!"

"You don't need to bother trying again either, harpy," Kakarrot growled. He already hated this woman he had no idea of remembering and for once, he didn't want to by the way she was griping at him in the state he was in.

"Harpy? Goku, I am not a harpy! I am your wife, Chi-chi you hear me?" The harpy, rather Chi-chi exclaimed. This caused Kakarrot to clutch his head again in pain.

"Chi-chi, I think you're stressing him out," the blue-haired woman prodded. She pushed the hysterical woman aside before coming in full-center of the camera. "Son-kun, we hadn't received a transmission from you in weeks now. You usually contact us every once a month to let us know what's going on and how Vegeta's progressing."

"Progressing? With what?"

"With becoming a Super Saiya-jin…" Kakarrot looked up at this blue-haired female and wondered why Vegeta would want such a thing. When he transformed, he felt almost like he was giving into some sort of monster that existed inside of him. It frightened the warrior to the point where he was afraid of hurting his prince; however, he had come to realize that these feelings only existed when he was in that state.

"Woman, he never said anything about it." Kakarrot was starting to get more and more confused on where this conversation was taking him. They were talking to him almost though they _knew_ him, but how could he? He had no sediments to these 'creatures' did he?

"Son-kun, you should know this already. He threatened Earth just to make sure you did as he asked and you gave in."

"What? Urth?" Kakarrot knew the name sounded familiar, but before he could ask, Chi-chi pushed in front of the monitor as it centered upon her.

"Goku, get your ass back to Earth! Gohan misses his father and I am about ready to divorce you if you don't come back!"

"Divorce? Gohan?" Again, these things seemed to trigger something. Not wanting to hear another painful word that made his headache even worse, he raised a hand towards the monitor before he incinerated the device with a blast. His destructive streak as of late seemed more and more apparent the more he hung around with Vegeta. _'A month ago, I would have been thrilled to hear my past, but now, I don't want anything with it… Chi-chi, Gohan… what kind of fucking life did I leave behind? If it's that complicated, I rather be with Vegeta!'_

"Is everything alright Kakarrot?" Vegeta's voice came from the doorway. Kakarrot looked from beneath strained eyes at his prince standing at the door. He noticed the mess the younger Saiya-jin had caused; however, he wanted to wait until he explained why there were circuits, wires and other debris littering the floor before giving any punishment necessary.

"Vegeta, disable all transmissions from Urth," Kakarrot pleaded.

"Earth? Don't tell me you were talking to those ignorant humans…" Vegeta growled.

"They were the ones that started it. I was getting ready to leave the room, but…" Kakarrot had no time to properly defend himself before his prince went into the set of drawers and pulled out two mysterious bracelets. He slapped both of them onto Kakarrot's wrists before shoving the younger Saiya-jin into the headboard of the bed. Kakarrot struggled to break away; however, the magnetic force seemed to bind his wrists in place and hold his arms against the wall despite his strength. What kind of punishment is his prince going to put him through this time?

* * *

As they approached their pending climaxes, Kakarrot's head tilted back again; exposing his neck to his prince. The elder warrior was unable to fight the urges any longer and bit into the vulnerable area; scarring the skin with his mark. Kakarrot's eyes widened as he felt his release and his mind began to numb from the prince's claiming.

After all of that, everything became a blur as he saw his prince's eyes upon him in question before getting angry; however, by the time he started his ranting, Kakarrot couldn't hear a single word from him as his vision darkened again.

Vegeta noticed Kakarrot's bandages getting soaked in blood; however, he wasn't angry about that. It was the fact that he claimed the younger warrior without explaining it to him. When he noticed the bandages finally stained in blood, he realized the grave error of pushing him too hard and unshackled him from the wall.

'_I need to take him to some medical planet immediately…'_ Vegeta grabbed his clothes and carried Kakarrot into the bathroom again. First things first though: he had to re-apply the bandages where his head split open again.

* * *

Not long after he tended to Kakarrot, Vegeta hailed the nearest medical planet for assistance. It wasn't one of the WOVA's planets, rather a neutral third party. He made absolutely sure that the channel was set where not one of Velns' soldiers heard the transmission. He also altered the navigation system so it made it seem like he was going on a trip to restock on supplies. Once he did those things, he waited patiently for the ship to land; not knowing the other warrior's fate.

It felt like an eternity before the ship landed upon the medical planet called Deucer. Its technology wasn't as advanced; however, Vegeta figured any medical attention's better than nothing. Upon landing, he carried Kakarrot out of the ship in his arms towards the approaching aliens. Their bodies were built like ogres, but they seemed to lack the brutal instincts. Their pale lavender skin varied shades, but were about the same color. They wasted no time taking Kakarrot's body from the prince and carrying him off on a stretcher.

Now that Vegeta was alone, he felt exposed and for the first time, isolated from the other warrior. He ignored the warning tones that his body gave; figuring that he was over-thinking what happened on Ciboria to be a horrible coincidence of ill-gotten fortune.

'_If they are secretly with WOVA, I will ensure not only do they pay, but send a message to Velns that I am no longer interested in this fucking alliance…'_ Vegeta mentally vowed.

_

* * *

Within the medical chambers, Kakarrot slowly came to and found himself under a bright, blinding light. He struggled, only to find himself fastened down to the table._

"_Don't bother moving…" a voice whispered in his left ear. Kakarrot grew worried when he felt a hand brush against the scar on his forehead. His eyes clenched shut as images flashed before his eyes of people and places he had never seen before. He noticed that to his left was the harpy he told off._

"_No, stop… I don't want to remember…" Kakarrot struggled. He didn't want her touching him either._

"_Wasn't it what you wanted though?" Another voice whispered this one at his right ear. He glanced to his right and saw the blue-haired woman who had not given her name._

"_It… it was, but I don't care anymore, I want Vegeta…"_

"_Tough shit… you're not getting him…" a third voice seemed to come in front of him before Kakarrot came face-to-face… with himself._

"_W-what the hell's going on?" Kakarrot found his doppelganger draw closer._

"_You are imperfect for my prince… it's time you learned your place, slut…" the other Kakarrot spoke before crawling on top of him. "You are unworthy to bear his mark…" Without another word, Kakarrot felt something shoved inside of him._

"STOP IT!" Kakarrot yelled loudly. He woke to a start in a medical bed breathing hard. Vegeta was clearly startled; however, only raised a brow in question.

"Is something the matter Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked.

"W-why did you mark me?" Kakarrot questioned.

"To let you know that you belong to me and no one else…" Vegeta smugly looked at the legendary who only looked confused.

"Vegeta, what if… what if I was told my past against my will?" Kakarrot asked.

"Against your will? You mean that's why you woke to a start? Because those aliens tried to remind you who you were?"

"Y-yeah…" Vegeta only grabbed Kakarrot by the shoulders.

"They would sooner die before they lay one hand on you…" Kakarrot felt Vegeta's lips press against his and for once, he didn't protest or question his utmost desires. He returned the kiss while feeling his hands roam his prince's body. He suddenly felt something coil around his left wrist and pulled away slightly alarmed. "What's a matter?"

"V-Vegeta, did your tail regenerate?" Kakarrot eyed the appendage around his wrist.

"Yes, these doctors may have the least technological advancements, but they managed to restore my tail…" the prince replied. "Now, I will have to ensure that you get the same treatment I received."

"S-same?" Kakarrot had no time to protest before Vegeta tackled the warrior. For the moment, the prince had plans to make his subject squirm and he would do so whether he liked it or not.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	12. Broken Pact

_**Warnings for this chapter:** rape, violation and all things leaning towards violence. For once, I did not edit anything out this time, so feel free to read. And if you don't like, hit the back button._

_~ Chibi Mirai Gogeta  
_

**Forgotten Innocence**

**Chapter 11: Broken Pact**

In the deepest recesses of space, it was said many a times that no one could hear you scream...

"_**VEGETA!"**_

...unless you happened to be on a ship that had two male warriors who were in the midst of their latest romp. Since the incidents leading up to this, there had not been any attempts to contact Velns and of course, the warriors spent much of their time eating, sparring and fucking. It was almost though the universe could end for either one of them at any given moment and they were forcing each other to remember the moment.

Kakarrot's eyes opened as he kissed Vegeta forehead softly, his soft aquamarine eyes looking down at his sleeping prince. Their daily activities allowed the younger warrior to transform into a Super Saiya-jin more than once. Since then, he had learned that he had proper control over the transformation and that the darker emotions seemed almost completely void. He didn't feel hatred towards the royal and only ached to show him how much he physically needed him.

His stomach however had the right of way to dismiss those thoughts as it verbally complained. He rose from bed not even bothering to dress and walked to the kitchen of the ship in order to prepare breakfast. Living with the prince in space had taught him a lot and even his culinary skills had improved greatly since he both lost his memories and allowed him to experiment in the kitchen.

* * *

Two weeks. Two silent and unnatural weeks had passed since Velns had sent the Saiya-jin to explore Ciboria or in his case, the planet that he had hoped that both warriors had been incorporated into BREED's main program. All communications from the planet seemed to stop the minute they had acquired Kakarrot, which left the warlord wondering what had transpired upon the doomed planet.

Had he known the legend of Super Saiya-jin, he would have put a stop to these experimentations a long time ago. However, he had planned that a new generation of Saiya-jin were completely under his command and ensure that his empire grew. Now, such thoughts of having this control seemed moot and he had attempted to contact the ship to no avail.

"It seems we have an unexplained mutiny," Velns growled. "Prepare the warship. We are going to catch ourselves a couple of monkeys on the run."

* * *

Food was running low and now as the ship reached a lowly world that was charted on the universal map as PTB-2479-STX-001. There was hardly any information on the planet except for the fact that it was an abandoned world that was once considered for resale; however, there were complications about the world's unnatural environment. In the end, the late Frieza ended up deciding that the planet had no actual market value and left it completely to rot in the confines of space itself.

The ship landed softly upon the grey soil before the hatch of the ship opened up. Vegeta stepped out of the ship first and Kakarrot followed on his heels. The winds blew through their hair and the planet seemed silent around them. It felt alien that this planet was once considered full of life and support, but now, it was almost like walking on a graveyard.

Trees, devoid of leaves, stood almost like a skeleton with branches twisting and reaching towards the yellow skies above. The reddish sunlight seemed harsh upon the warriors without any source of shade. Yet, they continued their walk along the planet in hopes of finding food in this planet that seemed to have no actual signs of life whatsoever.

It was then Vegeta saw movement from the corner of his eye and turned to notice a cloaked being emerge. Kakarrot wasted no time charging a blast, prepared to defend his prince if needed, but the elder warrior held an arm out; encouraging the younger to stand down.

"What is your business on Glaive?" a masculine voice called out.

"We are seeking food," Vegeta confirmed.

"Our food isn't for you murderers," the figure replied. "It was your people who had taken the lives of our villagers and left us with very little left. If anything, you can go die."

"You have no right to..." Kakarrot hissed, but was silenced by a silent glare from his prince.

"It's true that we were responsible, but how it is you survive here?" Vegeta asked.

"There are not much of our people left and we had sealed a pact with a being not of this world to help us survive."

"I will leave your world in peace if you show me who you speak of," Vegeta explained.

"Very well, follow me," the figure turned and walked on.

"Vegeta, what's going on?" Kakarrot asked.

"I feel something familiar... almost though it's not of this world..."

Hardly many buildings stood in a small half-circle and there was a clouded and broken crystal standing in the center of the village where the others seemed gathered around its base. As the warriors drew closer, they noticed one of the beings next to a woman that had alien-like features compared to the villagers. Her long, crimson hair and golden skin tone seemed to stand out against the contrast of the dusty region. She wore garments dirtied by the soil that were probably once white as snow. Her eyes fell upon them and almost instantly, Vegeta began moving towards her without a word.

"Vegeta? Where are you going?" Kakarrot tried to follow, but two pairs of arms held him back.

"It seems that Celesta has your friend under her spell..." one said.

"Let go!" Kakarrot tried to break their grips, but found he couldn't even move.

"Villagers, it seems we found a suitable sacrifice to appease the goddess from the heavens," the leader exclaimed.

"S-sacrifice? Vegeta's not..." Kakarrot growled; his hair flickered slightly before he felt the power drained out of him. "Vegeta!"

"Don't worry... you'll be the next one we sacrifice to the goddess..." the other male snickered.

Celesta looked at the prize and pressed the prince into the crystal's surface before it began to glow brightly like a second sun. The crowd roared in excitement while Kakarrot felt Vegeta's _chi_ being absorbed by this object. He renewed his struggles against his captors in order to save his prince from this 'goddess' that they had devoted themselves to.

"Stop struggling! The goddess will soon put that energy to good use... especially when it comes to ensuring our race's survival..."

"You're... energy vampires..." Kakarrot hissed angrily.

"Guilty as charged... ever since our old ways of life were destroyed, we had used the men that had been left behind this barren planet in order to sacrifice to our goddess... with your energy along with your buddies, we can last forever..."

"No..." Kakarrot growled, his hair flickering gold before he tore away from the creatures. "Vegeta!"

Celesta was surprised when she saw a golden figure lunging at her and was forced to release Vegeta. The irritated warrior wasted no time grabbing Vegeta and pulling him away from the crystal before it shattered. Kakarrot examined his prince in his arms and noticed how pale he was. How often has he saved him and yet, he let his prince down. The aliens drew closer, including the golden-skinned creature, but Kakarrot hissed angrily as the aura lengthened and became more threatening. They were forced backwards as Kakarrot picked up his prince in his arms, walking through the crowd that was easily pushed away with the golden power around his form.

The ship came into distance when he noticed two figures appear before him. It was the 'goddess' and the leader.

"You will not get off this planet alive," Celesta growled before her gaze locked onto Kakarrot's eyes. He felt his arms shake, his consciousness altered as he attempted to tighten the grip around Vegeta's vulnerable form. His feet dragged heavily towards the female who was attempting to control his body and use it against him.

"S-stop..." Kakarrot hissed angrily.

"You are powerless to fight my gaze... you will submit yourself to me..." Celesta spoke in a calm voice. "Now, drop to the ground the one I shall have as my sacrifice."

"N-never..."

"Oh, you won't do it without a reward? Very well... I will make sure you are well rewarded..." A strange limb stretched out before Kakarrot could react and felt something connect straight into his back. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees before the strangers.

"What... what are you...?" Kakarrot felt his arms release Vegeta's body and felt his body being manipulated against his will.

"I can control your body to make it submit to any command," Celesta explained before walking towards Kakarrot. "...and I think it's time you watch me violate you."

"V-violate?" Kakarrot tried to move; however, he felt his body refusing to do anything. Celesta kept eye contact before pulling down his pants. This time, Kakarrot noticed that the thing that struck him before was a tentacle and noticed that she had more of them. "W-what the hell are you?"

"I am an alien life form that steals sexual energy," Celesta explained. "I already came close to draining your friend when you intervened. Now, shut up and submit entirely to my will."

Kakarrot felt his mind become paralyzed and felt nothing but _pleasure_ running throughout his body; however, he felt his body becoming more sensitive the more energy she drained. The pleasure turned into pain as the younger warrior began to mentally prey for it to end. If not, he wouldn't be able to live through all of this.

"You would make a wonderful sexual energy outlet to last me for years to come..." Celesta cackled wickedly before she was punched off of Kakarrot's form. The spell broke and Kakarrot noticed a golden flame surrounding his prince's form. His hair was upswept in golden locks and he growled a warning to the female that had been violating Kakarrot against his will.

"Now I know what makes you people tick and if its power you want, I'll show you the worst way to get it!" Vegeta roared before firing a blast at Celesta. It incinerated her completely. The last thing Kakarrot saw before Vegeta rushed to his side was his beautiful aquamarine eyes widening in surprise before he succumbed to darkness.

* * *

"What have you maggots done to Kakarrot?" Vegeta roared at the village leader.

"We did nothing, but assuming Celesta, she had been able to finish what BREED started," the leader stated.

"So you're with them too?" Vegeta growled. The power faded from his body and he glared angrily at the leader almost though he contemplated killing him as well.

"Yes, and now they're on their way here..." the leader cackled evilly before Vegeta picked up Kakarrot and ran to the ship.

'_Shit! That means we fell in their trap! Kakarrot... this... this is my fault... if I hadn't gotten you involved in this whole ordeal... this stupid quest for Super Saiya-jin...'_

Vegeta didn't have time to set Kakarrot down when the ship automatically started up and launched off the ground. He held onto the unconscious warrior. The screen flickered on and Velns' image appeared.

"So good to see you stupid monkeys again..." Velns smirked. "It seems that the time has come to ensure the continuation of the Saiya-jin race..."

"You won't even bother making me fuck him!" Vegeta growled.

"That's where you're wrong..." Velns held up a familiar orange sphere which caused Vegeta's eyes to widen. "I have traversed to the planet that Kakarrot's from and to my surprise; I found he had been hiding these babies all along."

"You wouldn't dare..." Vegeta knew if Velns had all seven Dragon Balls, he could do far worse than wish for immortality.

"You are to fuck him and ensure he's impregnated. While you do that, you two are to return to Surgat where he will be monitored daily until he gives birth." Velns explained. "During this, I will see to it your sperm's stored and used for his future pregnancies."

"You bastard!" Vegeta growled.

"Be grateful it was you who decided to deliver yourselves to my hands willingly or I would have destroyed you sooner..." Velns smirked. "You have 48 hours to ensure he's fucked in every way possible and return to Surgat."

The monitor shut off and Vegeta was beside himself at that moment. How was he supposed to protect Kakarrot if he was going to be part of BREED's experiments?

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
